<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With the Devil by HanksLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354163">Dancing With the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanksLady/pseuds/HanksLady'>HanksLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanksLady/pseuds/HanksLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skade meets Haesten for a blind date after chatting to him on the Internet, but he's nothing like she expected. When she ditches him, he begins stalking her and eventually she's forced to call the police, who are no help. When Haesten catches up with her at a rock concert, she risks jumping out of the frying pan into the fire by throwing herself on the mercy of local criminal, Skorpa, who is recently released from prison. Will she find herself in a worse situation than before, or will Skorpa surprise her? Modern day AU, Skade's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aethelflaed/Erik, Brida/Ragnar, Gisela/Uhtred, Skade/Skorpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>"At least stay and have a drink." My date got up as I started to move away from the table.</p><p>"I'd rather not. You lied to me."</p><p>"Everything I said to you was true. Mostly."</p><p>"You said you were six feet tall and you sent me a picture of someone else!" I glared at the man I'd been chatting to online for the past couple of weeks and wished I hadn't agreed to meet him in person. I was an idiot. Brida, Gisela, and Aethelflaed had suggested I at least Facetime him before meeting up. I asked him to do that and he made some excuse, but I still went ahead and met him anyway.</p><p>"What's a couple of inches between friends? Come on, Skade. Sit down." Without waiting for a response, he suddenly grabbed my wrist in a vicelike grip. His little piggy eyes glittered and for the first time in my life that I could remember, I felt nervous. I sat. He loosened his grip, but rather than release me, he grasped my hand instead and held it tightly. His palm was warm and sweaty, and I suppressed a shudder. What the hell was I doing? I had to get out of there.</p><p>I picked up the drink Haeston had bought for me and sipped it. He did the same. "That's better. So, what are we going to do after this? My place or yours?"</p><p>"Neither."</p><p>"Don't tease me." He grinned, flashing crooked yellow teeth.</p><p>"I don't sleep with people I just met."</p><p>"Who said anything about sleeping?" His grin widened and he moved his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>"I'm here for a drink. That's all. Then I'm going home." I could imagine what the girls would say when I told them about this, after they'd all warned me about meeting up with strange guys off the Net.</p><p>"Aww, don't be like that." Haesten moved closer, let go of my hand, and slid his arm around me instead.</p><p>"Take your hands off me." I was more angry than anxious now, and I shoved his arm away. I jumped to my feet and moved out of reach before he could grab me. "This isn't happening. Don't contact me again." I charged out of the bar into the street. Several taxis waited nearby and I dived into one of them, just as Haesten came out of the pub. "Go," I said. "Just drive."</p><p>The driver took off immediately, much to my relief. "Where are we going?" He spoke with an Irish accent.</p><p>I gave him my address. "I know it's only a couple of minutes away, but there's this creepy guy who might follow me if I walk." Thank God I hadn't told Haesten where I lived.</p><p>"Ah. No problem." He glanced in the rear-view mirror and smiled. I vaguely recognised him as someone Uhtred knew. "You're one of Uhtred's girlfriend's mates, aren't ya?" he asked, confirming it.</p><p>"Yes. Skade."</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Finan. So, who's the creepy guy?"</p><p>"Someone I got talking to on the Net. You don't have to say it. I'm an idiot."</p><p>Finan laughed. "We've all done it. Yes, even me. Went to meet this gorgeous young thing once—beautiful red hair, blue eyes, lovely figure. At least that was the photo she sent. Turned out to be old enough to be my mother, with greying hair dyed pink, and this horrible snaggletooth." He made a face.</p><p>I giggled. "That's exactly what happened with me. The six-foot muscleman is shorter than me, overweight, sweaty, and doesn't brush his teeth."</p><p>"Yuk. Didn't you think of trying Facetime or Skype first?"</p><p>"No. Didn't you?"</p><p>"No. More fool us, eh?" He pulled the car up at the kerb outside the flats where I lived. "Here we go, Skade. Just four quid."</p><p>I gave him a fiver. "Keep the change for cheering me up. See you."</p><p>A minute later, I was in my flat with the door locked. I pulled out my phone to call Gisela so she could say, "I told you so," and realised I had a text from Haesten's number. Reluctantly, I opened it.</p><p>'Look what you're missing.' Under the message was a picture of his meaty fist wrapped around a pale erection with a droopy foreskin.</p><p>"Oh my God!" I deleted the picture, shuddering. Then I called Gisela. She finally answered when I was about to give up.</p><p>"Skade?" she said breathlessly.</p><p>"Hell, G, don't bother answering if you're screwing."</p><p>She laughed. "We're done for now. What time is it?"</p><p>"Eight."</p><p>"Are you home already? What happened?"</p><p>"You were right. He's an ugly creep. I ditched him and came home, and he just sent me a picture of his penis."</p><p>"That's disgusting!"</p><p>"Yeah. Something tells me he's not going to take no for an answer."</p><p>"Do you want me to come over?"</p><p>"No, don't worry. Enjoy Uhtred. I'll call Brida. I'm sure she'll have plenty to say about what a fool I am."</p><p>"Yeah, but she'll offer to rip his balls off and feed them to him," Gisela said.</p><p>"What the hell?" I heard Uhtred say.</p><p>I laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow." Then I hung up and called Brida.</p><p>I assumed, perhaps foolishly, that blocking Haesten on Facebook, and blocking his phone number from my mobile would make him leave me alone. I didn't hear from him for a few days, but then I received a text from an unknown number proving he had merely obtained a new sim card. The message included a selfie of him lying in a bed with his chest bare, which showed it to be covered in a mat of brown hair. As tempted as I was to respond with, 'Go to hell,' or similar, I didn't reply. I merely deleted the message, called my mobile provider, and asked them to change my number.</p><p>"Is he still bothering you?" Gisela asked when I told her my new phone number.</p><p>"Yeah. I blocked him, but he got a new number and sent me another picture."</p><p>"You should report him."</p><p>"For what? Sending me pictures after I already chatted to him and gave him my phone number? Agreed to meet him in a pub? The police won't give a toss."</p><p>"No, probably not." She sighed. "At least he doesn't know where you live."</p><p>"Not yet." I'd already spent ages going through my old Facebook posts to make sure I hadn't uploaded any pictures that gave a clue as to the area of the city I lived in, but there was nothing like that. Most of my posts were of my friends and me at the Cauldron seeing whichever band was playing there at the time.</p><p>A few days later, I received a message via Facebook from a new account. 'You changed your number, you bitch. Don't think you're getting away from me that easily. I spent two weeks talking to you and bought you a drink. You owe me.'</p><p>I didn't reply, but he'd be able to see that I'd read it. Angry and upset, I deleted the message and blocked the account, although it seemed pointless. He'd probably just set up another one.</p><p>He did exactly that. For the next week, I received a message every day, always from a new account. I couldn't quite believe he would bother to create a new email address and set up an account with all the security required, every single day, just to harass me, but I supposed some people had nothing better to do. I tried not to let it unnerve me, until he sent me another sickening picture of his dick, followed by a short video of him masturbating. This time, I called the police. They were no help at all.</p><p>I hadn't seen Haesten in person since I left him at the bar. He didn't seem to know where I lived, and all he'd done was send me a few sexy pictures. Because I'd deleted most of the other messages he'd sent, I didn't have any proof there have been any threatening ones. The police suggested I call them again if he turned up at my home or my place of work.</p><p>"I work from home, you twats," I muttered as I ended the call. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised.</p><p>I switched on my laptop ready to start work and checked my emails first. I had three messages from clients I was working with to create logos for their businesses, a couple of bills, and a request for a meter reading from my electric company. There was one final email. I opened it, thinking it would be a potential new client. The message had been sent via my website.</p><p>'Hello, Skade. If you think I'll get bored, you're wrong. I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. Meet me and play nicely, or I'll be very disappointed. I'll be at the Red Bar on Friday at 7pm—just down the road from where you live. See you then. Haesten.'</p><p>"Shit!" I slammed the laptop lid down. How could he know where I lived? Had he seen me somewhere and followed me? Perhaps he knew someone who knew me.</p><p>I was out of my depth. He had turned into a stalker—something I'd only read about and scoffed at the victims for being cowards and not merely telling their harassers to drop dead. Now I was in their shoes and it scared me; something I hated to admit to. I hadn't even told my friends about the last few messages. There wasn't anything they could do and I not only didn't want them to worry, but I hadn't wanted them to think I was weak either. Now I didn't know what to do for the best. The email wasn't really something that could be called a threat. The police probably wouldn't take it seriously, so there was no point wasting my time with them.</p><p>I tried to throw myself into my work for the rest of the day, and not think about Haesten, but I couldn't think about anything else. I convinced myself he was lurking outside somewhere, waiting for me to go out, and I peeked out from behind the curtains a hundred times, scanning the street below for someone hiding in a doorway, or a car I didn't recognise. The only good thing was that my flat was on the third floor so if he was out there, he wouldn't be able to see in the windows. I kept the curtains closed to make sure.</p><p>Two days passed before I thought about going outside. It was Friday morning and I'd almost run out of food and milk. I was furious with myself. The situation was interfering with my life to the extent that I was hiding indoors, worried about setting foot outside. What could he do really? Flash me? Say something inappropriate? Or maybe drag me into a car and take me somewhere to do whatever he liked with me.</p><p>"Fuck it." I checked again that my door was locked, switched on my computer, and ordered a food delivery from a local supermarket. I had some leftover takeaway in the fridge that I could eat that day. I'd give myself just a little bit longer to think of a way to fix this, since the police were so reluctant to be of any help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade meets Uhtred, Gisela, Aethelflaed and Brida at their local club to see a band. When Haesten turns up and bothers her again, she considers asking Skorpa and his two sidekicks for help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>I jumped as my phone alerted me to a text message. It was late afternoon and I hadn't heard from Haesten for a couple of days. Tonight, he would be expecting me to meet him.</p><p>The message was from Brida, and I heaved a sigh of relief as I opened it.</p><p>'Cauldron tonight? Gisela and Uhtred have tickets for Satan's Sword, enough for us all.'</p><p>I hesitated before I answered. I loved going to the Cauldron. It had been my favourite nightclub since I got my first fake ID at fifteen. Any up-and-coming band worth its salt wanted to play the Cauldron, and we'd been following the progress of Satan's Sword's tour since they left Glasgow three weeks ago. We'd all downloaded their album but been sorely disappointed when we found the tickets to the gig were sold out.</p><p>'How did he get tickets?' I tapped out eventually.</p><p>'Went online the minute the tour was announced and got five, kept it a surprise for G.'</p><p>I sighed. Uhtred had to be the perfect boyfriend. Who else would buy five tickets to a gig to treat his girlfriend and her three best mates? Saying no would be rude and ungrateful, even though someone else would bite Uhtred's hand off for the spare ticket if I didn't use it. But I wanted to go. I couldn't keep hiding in my flat forever. Besides, with any luck Haesten would hang out in the Red Bar waiting for me to show up, and we'd be in the Cauldron as soon as the doors opened at eight.</p><p>'Meet you there,' I answered Brida before I could change my mind. Then I got up to find something to wear.</p><p>An hour later, I'd decided on simple and unappealing—black jeans, a cropped band tee shirt with the sleeves torn out, and baseball boots. It was June so I wouldn't need a jacket. I left my long blonde hair loose and added minimal makeup—heavy black eyeliner and dark lipstick. Then I called a taxi company and ordered one to pick me up fifteen minutes before the club opened and drop me at the door. Ordinarily, I would have walked—it was only a mile across town—but not today.</p><p>I took nothing with me except for my credit card, my door key, and my phone. When the taxi hooted outside, I sprinted out of the building and dived into the backseat.</p><p>"Cauldron," I said as I slammed the door closed.</p><p>"Skade?" The driver turned around, grinning, and I realised it was another one of Uhtred's mates. Uhtred used to drive a taxi himself.</p><p>"Hey, Sihtric. How's business?"</p><p>"Busy. And all the better for seeing you." He turned back to the wheel and the car began to move. "Not like you to take the lazy option."</p><p>"I got held up doing something. Don't want to miss the gig."</p><p>"Ah, yes, Satan's Sword. You lucky buggers. Uhtred told me. Get plenty of photos, yeah? Post them on Facebook."</p><p>I laughed. "Yeah, I know you fancy their singer."</p><p>"He's hot. What can I say?"</p><p>I wrinkled my nose. "I can't see it myself. And who the hell calls themselves Bloodhair? He has a great voice, though."</p><p>I chatted with Sihtric for the rest of the short journey to the club. When he pulled up, he waved away my offer to pay. "Seriously, Skade? I'm not gonna put three quid on your credit card. Anyway, Uhtred would skin me."</p><p>I grinned. "You should tell Finan that."</p><p>"Aww, Irishmen are tight-arses. If you shoved a piece of coal up his rectum, a few months later you'd have a diamond."</p><p>I burst out laughing. "I'm sure Finan would be delighted if he knew you were thinking about sticking something up his rectum."</p><p>Sihtric snorted and flushed.</p><p>"I'll take plenty of photos. I promise." I reached between the seats to give his shoulder a squeeze, then got out of the car.</p><p>After a few anxious glances left and right, I spotted the girls and Uhtred in the line outside the door and hurried to join them.</p><p>"You're cutting it fine. Here's your ticket." Uhtred passed me an orange strip of paper.</p><p>"Thanks, I really appreciate this."</p><p>"You do know you're paying, right? It's fifteen quid." He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Don't be mean." Gisela elbowed him. "He's joking, Skade." She draped her arm around my shoulders and I looked her up and down. She wore lace, leather, and satin, all in black, with several silver chains around her neck, huge heavy boots with a dozen buckles, and probably every product Maybelline had ever produced.</p><p>"You look great," I said.</p><p>"And you're dressing down. I thought you'd be done up to the nines."</p><p>I shrugged. "Not feeling it. I just want to see the band."</p><p>"Okay." She frowned. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Brida and Aethelflaed surrounded me then, showing off their outfits and makeup. The three of them put me to shame. I was dressed more like Uhtred in his jeans and band tee shirt, but I wouldn't have been happy in skimpy sexy clothes, drawing attention to myself. Not tonight.</p><p>Gradually, the line got closer to the doors and we entered the club, holding up our tickets to be checked before we headed up the stairs. Satan's Sword were playing on the main stage. Gisela and Aethelflaed immediately headed for the toilets, while Brida and I went to save some places at the barrier in front of the stage. Uhtred made his way to the bar.</p><p>Brida and I leaned back against the barrier and gazed around the club, checking out the rest of the audience waiting to the see the band.</p><p>"There's a really hot guy at the bar," Brida said.</p><p>"Which one?" I followed the direction she was looking.</p><p>"The one with the sides of his head shaved and a blond ponytail."</p><p>"He looks like a thug," I said with a frown.</p><p>Brida sighed. "I suppose."</p><p>"Don't you like any of Uhtred's friends? What about Finan? He's hilarious."</p><p>"Yeah, he's funny as hell, but as a mate, not a potential boyfriend. Sihtric's cute but he's—"</p><p>"Gay," I finished for her.</p><p>"What about you? You haven't been out since that guy you were chatting to online turned out to be such a creep."</p><p>"He's still a creep. I haven't kept going on about it, but he found out where I live. He sent me a bunch of dirty pictures and an email telling me to meet him in the Red Bar at seven." I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was eight-fifteen and I had a Facebook message that said, 'Where are you?'</p><p>"You should call the police." Brida frowned in concern.</p><p>"I did. They don't want to know because he hasn't actually done anything. I need to fix it myself."</p><p>"Borrow Uhtred and get him to meet the guy with you."</p><p>"Uhtred wouldn't scare anybody." I rolled my eyes. "He's too nice."</p><p>Brida glanced back towards the bar. "Maybe if I hook up with the blond thug, you can borrow him instead. He'd scare the pants off any creep."</p><p>I snorted. "You're not serious, are you?"</p><p>She shook her head and began to look for other potential hook-ups. I glanced at the guy at the bar again. I supposed I could see what she liked. He was all muscles and tattoos. At that moment, he turned around with two pints in his hands. He descended the couple of steps to the dancefloor and handed the other pint to an older guy with masses of long hair who waited for him. I recognised Skorpa, Winchester's best known criminal. They headed straight towards me.</p><p>I turned around quickly and elbowed Brida. "Don't look now but your blond thug and Skorpa are heading this way."</p><p>She looked at me, eyes wide. "I thought Skorpa was in prison," she hissed.</p><p>"Not anymore, apparently."</p><p>The blond guy leaned on the barrier three or four feet away from me, with Skorpa the other side of him. They appeared to be talking to another blond muscular guy with a similar hair style to the one nearer to me. I looked away quickly.</p><p>Gisela and Aethelflaed appeared then, and Uhtred returned from the bar with two drinks for himself and Gisela. She leaned on the barrier and he stood behind her with his arms around her. Brida wedged herself between them and me, and Aethelflaed took a space the other side. The crowd began to close in around us, and I folded my arms on top of the barrier to try to hold my place. A couple of young guys squeezed between Brida and me and I was forced to move to my right, bringing me closer to Skorpa's friend.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous."</p><p>I stiffened as a pair of thick arms appeared either side of me. Fat fingers gripped the top of the barrier, and a thumb with a dirty nail stroked my elbow. Hot breath, stale with cigarette smoke, fanned my cheek, and I shuddered.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Haesten."</p><p>"You stood me up. I waited in the Red Bar for you for an hour. I don't like being made to look like a fool. But I'm willing to forget about it if you're nice to me now."</p><p>"I told you before, I'm not interested. When are you going to get the message?" I tried to shrug him off, but he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Get off me!" I clenched my fists as he pressed himself against me. I looked for Brida, but she and Uhtred and the others had become separated from me by the guys that had squeezed between us. More had followed and now I had no hope of reaching my friends or getting their attention.</p><p>"Come on, Skade. We could have some fun, you and me. We could start right now."</p><p>I shivered. I felt sick and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it might jump out of my chest. If only I'd stayed at home. I might have been a prisoner in my own home, but I wouldn't be in this position, which was a hundred times worse than receiving dirty pictures and messages.</p><p>I glanced to my right and there was the muscular guy with his elbow almost touching mine. He must have moved to his left as I moved to my right. He was at least six feet tall, and he looked like he spent most of his life in the gym. At the other side of him was Skorpa, and then the other blond guy, all drinking from their plastic pint cups and talking. One of the other two addressed the one Brida had liked and called him Ragnar.</p><p>Skorpa was bad news. Anyone with any sense stayed away from him and his friends. He had been to prison twice that I knew of—the first time had been something to do with drugs, and he'd been inside several years for that. He seemed to think he was a revered gang leader, but most people were just scared of him. The guy named Ragnar was probably no good either, if they were friends.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Haesten said in my ear.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>He pressed a hot kiss onto my neck. "I was in two minds about coming here tonight. I was pissed off when you didn't show up at the bar. I had tickets for us to come to this gig. I'm glad I did now." He moulded himself tighter to my back. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>Usually, I was tough and I'd never had any trouble dealing with unwanted attention before now. But Haesten was an animal, and after the past few weeks I'd become exhausted and scared, and I didn't know how to shake him off. Now I had a decision to make. I could put up with him mauling me for the next three hours, and God knew what would happen after that—or I could jump out of the frying pan into the fire by asking the thugs to my right for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa helps Skade get away from Haesten when he continues to bother her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>"Haesten?" I turned my head so I could see his ugly face and his little piggy eyes. "Do you think you could get me a drink from the bar please? It's going to get pretty hot here."</p><p>He grinned. "Sure, sweetcheeks, what would you like?"</p><p>"A cider?" I forced a smile. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't go away." He peeled himself off me and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>I heaved a sigh of relief. The crowd behind me closed in and another desperate glance to my left told me there was no way I could get to my friends. I turned the other way.</p><p>"Hey, your name's Ragnar, isn't it?"</p><p>He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"</p><p>"No." I licked my lips, my heart hammering. "Could I stand the other side of you, please?"</p><p>Ragnar smirked. "Next to Skorpa?"</p><p>"Um, yeah."</p><p>He turned and said something to Skorpa that I couldn't hear. I stood there, shivering, and looking back towards the bar. I couldn't see Haesten but he would be back in minutes. Skorpa looked past Ragnar and his piercing eyes met mine. I held his gaze, refusing to be intimidated. His lips twitched a little, then he broke the contact. My heart sank, but suddenly, Ragnar pushed himself back from the barrier and tugged me in front of him. Then I was in front of Skorpa and Ragnar stepped forward again. Someone the other side of him closed the gap where I'd been, leaving no place for Haesten to return to. I sagged with relief, and gripped the top of the barrier.</p><p>Skorpa's hands appeared on the railing either side of me, one holding a half-full pint cup, but he didn't crowd me like Haesten had done. Instead, he leaned down to speak in my ear above the music, and his long hair brushed my bare arm.</p><p>"Going to introduce yourself?"</p><p>"Skade," I said.</p><p>"The Norse goddess of winter, skies and hunters." Surprised, I looked back over my shoulder. He grinned. "So, to what do I owe this honour?"</p><p>"Someone was bothering me."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>I looked around but there was no sign of Haesten. "He went to the bar. A short stocky guy with long hair in braids. Haesten."</p><p>"And you think I'm a better prospect?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"You may be right. I'm Skorpa, but I'm guessing you know that."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Ragnar, you already spoke to. This one's Erik." He indicated the other blond muscleman to his right. Erik grinned and flashed perfect white teeth. He seemed friendly and was very good-looking.</p><p>The club music stopped then, and the support band's roadie began testing the mics.</p><p>"Skade!"</p><p>I cringed at the sound of Haesten's voice, loud above the general chatter around us.</p><p>"That him?" Skorpa asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ignore him. He won't get near you." He held up his drink in front of me. "You want some of this?"</p><p>"Thanks." I took the plastic cup and sipped some. He took it back.</p><p>"Are you on your own tonight?"</p><p>"No, I'm with friends, but they're somewhere over there." I gestured to my left. When I put my hand back on the barrier, he touched my forearm and ran his fingers up to my shoulder. I noticed his nails were clean, and he wore a heavy silver ring on his thumb.</p><p>"Nice ink," he said.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Get it done locally?"</p><p>"Dark Promise."</p><p>"You'll know Majick, then. I thought some of that looked like his work."</p><p>I nodded and began to relax. Strangely, I felt safer than I had in weeks, surrounded by thugs who intimidated the good people of Winchester. I just hoped that Skorpa wouldn't assume I intended to give him anything in return for his help.</p><p>A few minutes later, the support band was on the stage. I stopped worrying about Haesten. I couldn't see him in the crowd and even if he could see me, he couldn't get to me. Hopefully he wouldn't dare to try.</p><p>I shared the rest of Skorpa's beer during the support band's set, and when they left the stage the crowd behind us thinned out as many people rushed to the bar. I glanced around anxiously, but there was still no sign of Haesten.</p><p>"I'm going to, um, go to the ladies," I said as I turned around. Skorpa stepped aside to let me pass, but as I made my way across the dancefloor, I realised he was following me. I smiled a little, feeling as if I had my own personal bodyguard. When I reached the toilets, he leaned on the wall outside and folded his arms.</p><p>I made quick use of the facilities and was just washing my hands, when Brida came out of one of the other cubicles. "Hey, where'd you get to?"</p><p>"I got shoved to the right by the crowd. Haesten's here."</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>"I don't know. He grabbed me when we got separated, but I haven't seen him since before the support band came on."</p><p>"Come back with me. We're all in a group."</p><p>"I'm fine. I've actually got someone watching out for me. I'm not sure how wise that is, but at least Haesten can't bother me."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" She followed me as I made for the door.</p><p>I just raised my eyebrows and pointed at Skorpa, who was hovering outside looking the other way.</p><p>"You have to be joking. Skade!" Brida hissed. "What if he does something to you?"</p><p>"Like what? Send me dirty pictures? Tell me I owe him and that he's going to get what he wants? I've been there. I'm sick of being there. I really don't think Skorpa is going to do the same thing. Let's get back out there or we'll miss the band. I'll see you later. Don't worry, I'm okay." I walked out of the door.</p><p>"Damn, do you women have parties in there, or what?" Skorpa shook his head and placed his hand on the middle of my back as we walked back towards the stage.</p><p>"Something like that. My friend was in there. She's a little worried about—"</p><p>"The company you're keeping?" He grinned.</p><p>"I was going to say Haesten. Shit." I halted abruptly as Haesten appeared in front of me.</p><p>"This is him, is it?" Skorpa asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>His hand moved from the middle of my back, to grip the nape of my neck as if I were a kitten about to be picked up by its parent.</p><p>Haesten glowered. "What are you doing with him?" he aimed at me.</p><p>"Might I suggest in future, if you value your property you shouldn't leave it unattended," Skorpa said pleasantly.</p><p>I bristled a little at the derogatory way he spoke in respect to me, but I kept quiet.</p><p>"You must be Haesten. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Skorpa. Perhaps you've heard of me."</p><p>Haesten's eyes widened. "Uh, I might have. I thought you were, um, in jail."</p><p>Skorpa grinned. "They grew tired of me. You know what I was being punished for?"</p><p>"Uh huh." Haesten nodded.</p><p>Skorpa leaned closer. "I didn't learn my lesson," he said only just loud enough to be heard above the band's roadie tuning their guitars. Then he straightened and steered me towards the crowd surrounding the stage.</p><p>"You don't scare me!" Haesten shouted from behind us.</p><p>Skorpa chuckled and squeezed my neck. "Persistent, isn't he?"</p><p>"Very. How are we going to get back to—?" I broke off as Ragnar, at the front of the crowd, turned around. The cluster of people behind him parted like the Red Sea, and Skorpa propelled me through the gap in front of him until we reached the barrier again. "Wow. Either you have a lot of friends, or they're all really afraid of you."</p><p>"Are you afraid of me?" He rested his hands on the barrier either side of me again and straightened his arms to prevent the crowd behind squashing us.</p><p>"Not so far. Maybe that's as stupid as me meeting some crazy person off the Internet."</p><p>"I'm guessing you're talking about Haesten?"</p><p>"Yes. Seemed like a good idea at the time. He was nothing like his photo and I ditched him right away. He's been stalking me since. I think he found out where I live."</p><p>The band started up before we could talk anymore. I took my phone out of my pocket and took several pictures of them, and several extra ones of Bloodhair for Sihtric. The music was loud, the bass and drums making my chest vibrate. It was exhilarating. I put the phone away. Skorpa relaxed his arms enough to bring him closer to me, but not so much that I was crushed against the barrier. I felt the heat of him through our clothes, and where our bare arms touched, our skin grew slick with sweat.</p><p>I didn't expect to enjoy it so much. I took a risk by approaching him because I thought there was a chance he'd protect me from Haesten, but I hadn't thought about whether he'd want anything in return. Even now, he didn't touch me except to rest his arms around me, and his cheek brushed mine now and then as the crowd jostled us. He didn't grind himself against me or do anything else. It felt good having him there.</p><p>When the gig finished and the band left the stage, the DJ began playing some rock music and the crowd dispersed to go to the bar, the toilets, or leave. It was close to midnight, and I knew Aethelflaed and Gisela would want to go home as they both worked on Saturdays.</p><p>"I should go and look for my friends," I said.</p><p>"Are you leaving?"</p><p>"Yes, two of them have to work tomorrow." I spotted Gisela and Uhtred watching me, both with anxious faces. Brida and Aethelflaed joined them as I watched. "They're over there," I added, pointing.</p><p>"Go and join them, then." Skorpa grinned. "You're allowed."</p><p>"Sorry." I laughed. "I really appreciate you helping me."</p><p>"No problem. It was definitely my pleasure."</p><p>I walked away from him to join the others. Aethelflaed grabbed my arm as we headed for the exit. "What on earth are you doing? You were with Skorpa?"</p><p>"He was a much safer bet than—" I staggered as someone bumped into me from behind. "Watch out!" I exclaimed as I turned around.</p><p>"Sweetcheeks." It was Haesten and he looked drunk.</p><p>"Seriously? Get out of my face. Come on, Aethelflaed." We hurried after the others as they went outside.</p><p>I might have guessed Haesten wouldn't give up so easily, after the way he'd behaved over the past couple of weeks. He grabbed at me, but lurched drunkenly and had to use his hands to save himself from falling. Aethelflaed and I rushed out into the street.</p><p>"Skade, c'm'ere." Haesten appeared and reached for my arm.</p><p>More people spilled out of the Cauldron, jostling to get to the taxis lining up at the kerb. Uhtred, Gisela, and Brida were near the front of the crowd, about to get into one. Aethelflaed and I dodged away from Haesten and hurried to join them, but this time he managed to get hold of me.</p><p>"Let go of me!" I shoved at him, more angry than scared. "When are you going to get it? I'm not interested!"</p><p>"You again?"</p><p>I spun around at the familiar voice. It was Ragnar, with Skorpa and Erik just behind him.</p><p>"Skade!" Brida cried, realising now that I wasn't with them.</p><p>"Move." Skorpa stepped past Ragnar. What happened next was so fast I barely had time to breathe. Skorpa grabbed Haesten by the fronts of his jacket, and smashed his forehead into the man's face. Haesten fell back, howling, with blood gushing from his nose. He stumbled to his knees. Skorpa swept me away from the crowd towards a taxi. Erik opened its door for us and after we slid into it, he slammed it closed.</p><p>"Drive," Skorpa said.</p><p>The car pulled into the street. As I looked up, I caught sight of a pair of terrified dark eyes in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>"Hey, Sihtric." I shot him a smile.</p><p>"W-where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Um—" I glanced at Skorpa.</p><p>"That's up to you. I know you said that idiot knows where you live, but I don't think he'll be too keen to follow you now." He smirked.</p><p>"Sihtric, just take me to my flat," I said. "And relax. Skorpa doesn't bite."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Skade sees on the news that Haesten is in hospital with severe injuries, and Skorpa has been arrested for attacking him, the police arrive at her flat to ask some questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>"I'm not sure that's entirely true." Skorpa grinned.</p><p>I laughed. "I should thank you. Again. What is wrong with that guy?"</p><p>"Apparently, he finds you irresistible. Hopefully, he'll leave you alone from now on." He looked out of the window as Sihtric pulled up outside my building. "Is this where you live?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He got out, then held the door for me. "Wait there," he told Sihtric, and accompanied me to the outer door of the building.</p><p>Now, my heart began to pound. He'd asked Sihtric to wait, so I doubted he expected to be invited in, but I felt like I ought to do so anyway. He hadn't had to help the strange girl who'd thrown herself at him and proceeded to turn him and his friends into bodyguards for the rest of their night out, although he had looked like he was enjoying himself a bit too much when he headbutted Haeston.</p><p>"Do you want to, um, come in for a coffee?"</p><p>He smiled and stepped closer, backing me up against the wall. "You don't really want to be inviting me in."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have if I didn't want to—"</p><p>"Skade. I got out of prison two days ago. If we're alone up there, it's not gonna be coffee I'm after. Is that what you want?"</p><p>"I—" I struggled to breathe as I met his eyes. They were grey-blue but dark like the sea in a storm. He wasn't the type of guy I would normally go for, forgetting about his history. He looked to be at least fifteen years older than me, and his face was lined and scarred. But there was something that drew me; something that had crept up on me while I stood in front of him during the gig, safe and protected.</p><p>He smiled. "Give me your phone." I pulled it out of my pocket without a word, unlocked it, and handed it to him. He opened up the contacts and added a new one, before saving it and giving me the phone back. "Now you have my number. If you want to see me, or if that pig Haesten bothers you again—although I doubt he will—you can call me."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I'd better go. That taxi driver friend of yours will have his meter running."</p><p>"Okay. See you."</p><p>"I hope so." He got back into the taxi.</p><p>I gave Sihtric a quick wave, then let myself into the building. Before I was halfway up the stairs, my phone rang and I answered it as I unlocked the door.</p><p>"Hi, Brida."</p><p>"Are you okay? What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine. Skorpa just brought me home, that's all."</p><p>"Is he there?"</p><p>"No, he left. Did Haesten cause any more trouble?"</p><p>"No. Skorpa's two thugs marched him off down the street like they were arresting him. He was yelling and swearing and bleeding all over the place. They went down this alley and a minute later it went quiet. I don't know what they did to him, but we didn't see them again. We just got in the taxi and left. Do you want to come over to ours?" Brida and Aethelflaed shared a house.</p><p>"No, I'm fine, but thanks."</p><p>"Talk tomorrow, then."</p><p>I went to bed a few minutes later, but I didn't fall asleep for a while. I went over the events of the evening in my head, and I thought about Skorpa. Considering his reputation, he had been surprisingly courteous—even refused to come in rather than put me in a position I might not want to be in. I had his number in my phone and although calling him would probably be a bad idea, I felt a small flutter of excitement as I imagined doing so.</p><p>Eventually, I slept, but not well. I woke with my heart pounding and my body damp with sweat, after a horrible dream where Haesten grabbed me outside the Cauldron, but Skorpa wasn't there. It was just after five in the morning, but I got up, showered, and made coffee. Then I switched on my TV to watch the news.</p><p>"—A broken nose, several broken ribs and a punctured lung, as well as multiple cuts and bruises. Mr Storrison is currently in the intensive care unit at the General Hospital." A picture of Haesten flashed up on the screen—clearly one taken some time ago.</p><p>"Mr Storrison, although in great pain, has managed to give a short statement, naming Sven Hansen as his attacker. Hansen was released from prison only three days ago, after serving fourteen months for assault, and is now in custody—" Another picture came up on screen of Skorpa. There was no mention of Ragnar and Erik.</p><p>"Oh shit!" Skorpa would be back in prison in no time if he was found guilty. So his real name was Sven? Of course. He was Danish. I'd heard that before when his previous arrest had been on the news.</p><p>I finished my coffee and switched on my laptop to check my work emails. I might as well get something done, even though it was a Saturday. Once I got involved in completing a job for a client, the time slipped away and when I stopped for a break to get some breakfast, it was after nine. When my doorbell rang, I answered the intercom without hesitation. At least it couldn't be Haesten.</p><p>"Good morning, is this Kaitlyn Harrington?" a voice asked.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"This is Sergeant Mike Thomson and PC Jennifer Jones. We'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"</p><p>"Sure." I pressed the door release. Skorpa must have given them my name. But how could he have? I hadn't told him my real name.</p><p>When the two officers came in, I invited them to sit on my sofa. I sat on the chair at my computer desk.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" I asked.</p><p>"Do you know Mr Haesten Storrison?"</p><p>"Yes." I made a face. "He's an animal. Why are you asking me about him?" Something told me play dumb for the moment.</p><p>"You haven't seen the news this morning?"</p><p>"No, I had a job to do. I started work at five. What's happened?"</p><p>"Mr Storrison is in hospital with some serious injuries after a beating yesterday evening near the Cauldron nightclub."</p><p>"And you think I did it?" I raised my eyebrows. "Do you think if I could look after myself, I would have bothered calling you for help? When clearly you don't care if women are being harassed and stalked? I spent nearly two weeks afraid to leave my own home and your Sergeant Catherine Maitland whom I spoke to on the phone, said it wasn't serious enough and that he had to actually turn up at my home or hurt me before you'd do anything, or words to that effect."</p><p>The officers glanced at each other in surprise. "We don't know anything of this," the sergeant said.</p><p>"Well, maybe you should ask Sergeant Maitland about it. She probably didn't bother to log it, since apparently a fellow woman's welfare isn't important enough to waste her time on," I snapped.</p><p>"We'll certainly look into that, Miss Harrington," the young PC said, looking shocked and apologetic. She wrote something in her notebook.</p><p>"Let's talk about yesterday now," the sergeant said. "We have the suspect, Sven Hansen, also known as Skorpa, in custody."</p><p>I frowned. "It wasn't him."</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"It couldn't have been. He was with me."</p><p>"May I ask if Hansen is well-known to you? Perhaps as a… partner?"</p><p>"No, I just met him yesterday. I didn't even know his name was Sven until you said it. Why?"</p><p>"Oh!" The sergeant seemed surprised.</p><p>"We thought perhaps if you were in a relationship, you'd be certain to give him an alibi," the PC explained.</p><p>"Like I said, I met him yesterday. He doesn't know my real name either. I go by Skade. How did you find me, by the way?"</p><p>"When we interviewed Hansen, he mentioned the name Skade and described your appearance. We spoke to the managers of the Cauldron nightclub and one of them knew you."</p><p>I nodded. "James, right? I've been going there for years. I had to have ID up until being twenty-two because I looked too young."</p><p>"That's right, he said so. Back to last night. Perhaps you could describe the events, starting with you meeting Hansen."</p><p>"I should start before that with me arriving at the Cauldron. I'd had a message from Haesten earlier in the week telling me to meet him at the Red Bar at seven. I had no intention of going. Like I said, he'd been harassing me—sending me dirty pictures and lewd comments; making up fake Facebook accounts to contact me when I blocked him, and stuff like that. A friend of mine had tickets to see the band at the Cauldron, so I met them there just before eight o'clock. I took a taxi from here to the club. It's only a mile, but I was scared to walk in case Haesten was out there."</p><p>The two police nodded. The PC scribbled more notes. I continued. "I know the taxi driver a little bit. His name's Sihtric. He's a friend of the guy who bought the tickets, who's dating one of my best friends. We all went into the club—"</p><p>"Who is 'we'?" the sergeant asked.</p><p>"Me, Uhtred Thomson, Gisela Briggs, Aethelflaed Andrews, and Brida O'Brian. Brida and me went to get places near the stage while the others got drinks and went to the ladies. The crowd surrounded us and I got separated from my friends. Then suddenly Haesten appeared behind me. He started grabbing at me and being a pest. He's disgusting. I couldn't get away because there were too many people around us and I couldn't see my friends anymore."</p><p>"Go on," the sergeant prompted.</p><p>"There were some guys the other side of me and I saw Skorpa—Sven—nearby."</p><p>"How did you know who he was?"</p><p>"Everyone around here knows who he is. I'd seen him on the news last year when he got arrested. He has a reputation for being quite scary. I thought maybe I could get him to help me."</p><p>The sergeant frowned. "So you asked for help from someone you find, to quote, quite scary?"</p><p>"I thought it was worth the risk. I was more scared of Haesten. He made it clear he wasn't going to leave me alone. Like I said, I'd been scared to leave my home in case I ran into him. So, I asked Skorpa if I could stand with him and when I said why, he agreed."</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>"Nothing much. We watched the support band. I wanted to go to the toilet and Skorpa walked to the door of the ladies and stood outside so I didn't have to worry about running into Haesten again. Haesten appeared as I came out and Skorpa told him to leave me alone."</p><p>"Was there any physical contact at this point?"</p><p>"No. Haesten just shouted at us. Then we went back into the crowd to watch the main band. When the show finished I said I had to meet up with my friends and leave. Skorpa followed me. As we left the club, Haesten appeared. He was drunk and staggering around. He tried grabbing me again. Skorpa pushed him off—"</p><p>"Only pushed him?"</p><p>"Well, he might have tapped him on the nose. Haesten staggered back but other than being drunk, he was all right, and shouting. Then Skorpa put me in a taxi and—"</p><p>"You left alone?"</p><p>"No. Skorpa got in the car, too. The driver was Sihtric again. He brought us here and Skorpa got out to talk to me for a few minutes and make sure I got inside safely. Then he got back in the taxi."</p><p>"What time was this?"</p><p>"About midnight."</p><p>"Would this taxi driver confirm he drove you both here? Would he remember you?"</p><p>"I'm certain of it, because when he saw Skorpa in the rear-view mirror he looked a bit nervous. Because, you know, of Skorpa's reputation. So, I said something like, 'Relax, Sihtric, Skorpa doesn't bite."</p><p>The PC continued scribbling rapidly, filling one page of notes after another.</p><p>"Do you know this Sihtric's last name? We'll need to speak to him."</p><p>"Johnson. He works for Winchester Fastcars."</p><p>"Right." The PC nodded and wrote this down.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Harrington. You've been very helpful," the sergeant said.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"You may be required to give a statement at the station. Would you be willing to do that if needed?"</p><p>"Yes. Here's my number." I gave him one of my business cards, then showed them out. I hoped they believed what I said, but I wouldn't know until either there was more on the news, or Skorpa contacted me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa is released after several witnesses support him, and Skade agrees to meet him for a drink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Two hours' later, my phone buzzed with an incoming message. When I checked, it was from Sihtric.</p><p>'Hi Skade. Police just asked me some questions about you and Skorpa.' Below this message, dots indicated he was still typing. I clicked on his profile and selected 'Call.' He answered and his face appeared on the screen, looking tired and scruffy.</p><p>"Hey. You look like you just crawled out of bed."</p><p>"I did. Police woke me up banging on my door. I was working until 4am."</p><p>"What did you tell them?" I asked.</p><p>"Only the truth. That I picked you up and took you to the Cauldron, then about midnight you and Skorpa got in my cab and I drove you to your place. Then I took him to the Coalpit." The Coalpit was a bar where bikers and rockers hung out, and it stayed open until at least two in the morning at the weekends.</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yeah, he said he was going to hang out with some friends. It took about half an hour to get there. There was an accident on the main road and I had to go around the Acorns housing estate. He gave me a huge tip. I was surprised."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"What happened with that Haesten guy? The cops only said Skorpa was suspected of putting him in the hospital. He couldn't have, though. I saw Haesten staggering around and yelling right before you got in my car. I remembered him when I saw him on the news this morning."</p><p>"Exactly. Skorpa hardly touched him. I think Haesten was just pissed off because I was with Skorpa and he couldn't get to me. When you drove me to the Cauldron, I said I was late, but it was actually because Haesten had been stalking me and I didn't want to walk and risk running into him."</p><p>"Shit, what a creep! In that case, he got what he deserved, whoever did it. He didn't hurt you, did he?"</p><p>"No, I was just freaked out by it. You didn't see anyone else with him last night?" I asked cautiously.</p><p>"No, I was just waiting for someone to get in the car so I could take off. I remember some big beefy guy holding the door open for you, like you were royalty." He laughed. "Then I started driving. I hope they let Skorpa go. He's a thug and I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him, but he's obviously not done what he's being accused of this time. He'd be a bit daft to, wouldn't he? He's only just got out of prison."</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Sihtric."</p><p>"No probs. Hey, did you take some photos last night?"</p><p>"Yes." I laughed. "I got plenty of Bloodhair just for you. I was right in front of him. I'll send you them later."</p><p>"Thanks. Now I'm going back to bed."</p><p>"Sweet dreams." I ended the call.</p><p>I checked the time, then after a moment's hesitation, I called Skorpa's number. It went straight to voicemail and I assumed the phone was turned off and that he was still in the police station. I didn't know how long these things took to resolve. Presumably, the police would go to the Coalpit and ask questions to confirm that Skorpa was there.</p><p>I called Brida next, and an hour later, I went over to her house to hang out. Aethelflaed was at work. I told her about everything that had happened so far, and we watched the news at two o'clock, and three, but there was nothing new other than that Haesten was doing well in intensive care, and that Skorpa was in police custody. But then the news at four said that Skorpa had been released, after several witnesses had provided alibis.</p><p>"Thank God for that," I muttered. I was tempted to call him again, but I didn't want to do it while I was with Brida. She'd think I was mad.</p><p>We put a movie on and halfway through it, Aethelflaed came home with a bag of Chinese food she'd picked up on the way. There was enough to feed the five thousand, so the fact that I was there wasn't a problem. We all ate and shared a bottle of wine. Then I left and walked home. They only lived five minutes away from me. Once I was back in my flat, I called Skorpa again.</p><p>"Yeah," he answered after a couple of rings.</p><p>"Hi, this is—"</p><p>"Skade?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm glad you called. I wanted to say thanks for what you said to the cops but I didn't have a way to get in touch. I didn't even know if they'd be able to find you. I could only tell them your name was Skade and describe you."</p><p>"They spoke to the Cauldron managers. Those guys have known me for years. I started going there when I was fifteen. I should probably tell you my real name is Kaitlyn. I know yours, from the news."</p><p>Skorpa laughed. "Sven is very common in Denmark. I wanted something more memorable."</p><p>"Why Skorpa?"</p><p>"The original Skorpa was a Danish warlord back in the ninth century. I thought it was interesting."</p><p>"I like it," I said. "So, I saw on the news a little while ago that they let you go."</p><p>"They didn't have a choice, although I'm sure they would have been delighted to send me back to Bovingdon. You and Sihtric both said Haesten was fine when we took off. Sihtric drove me to the Coalpit, and a bunch of people there said they saw me. Haeston was already in the hospital before I left when it closed."</p><p>"I assumed Ragnar and Erik must have finished what you started. I didn't mention them at all when I was interviewed," I told him.</p><p>"Nor did anyone else; not even Haesten. He must have decided to pin it all on me because I got in the way of him bothering you."</p><p>"Most likely."</p><p>There was a short silence and I thought I heard him drinking something. "Well, I owe you now," he said then.</p><p>"Not really. It was the least I could do. I actually got to enjoy the gig after the first few minutes."</p><p>"You liked my company, then?"</p><p>"It was better than Haesten's." I laughed a little.</p><p>Skorpa chuckled. "Not big on compliments, are you?"</p><p>"Not really. You'd have to work harder to earn it," I teased. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and I wondered how I'd found him intimidating in the beginning. It was only his reputation and, obviously, things he had done that made him seem scary, but he had only been nice to me so far.</p><p>"Will you meet me for a drink some time?" he asked.</p><p>"Um—"</p><p>"You can say no."</p><p>"Is it a date?" I blurted.</p><p>"It's a meet me for a drink and get to know me a little bit. You decide."</p><p>"Okay." I swapped hands with the phone and wiped my suddenly sweaty palm on my leg. "When?"</p><p>"Anytime you like. I don't have anything else on."</p><p>I hesitated. Tonight was only a few hours away. Tonight was too soon. He might think I was excited to see him. I swapped the phone again and wiped my other hand. Sunday was usually dead everywhere, and Monday was girls' night at Aethelflaed and Brida's house.</p><p>"Tuesday?" I suggested.</p><p>"Sure. Get your taxi driver buddy to drop you at the Coalpit at seven. He knows where it is."</p><p>"The Coalpit?" I repeated. I'd only ever been in there once. It had been full of Hell's Angels and guys that looked like Ragnar and Erik. There had only been a handful of women that I'd noticed. It had a couple of pool tables, a darts board, a huge screen for watching sports on, and a bar meal menu of everything with chips. I had nothing against it at all, but I didn't like the idea of walking into it on my own.</p><p>"Skade, I'm not really a wine bar sort of guy." He laughed.</p><p>"Wine bars aren't my thing either. The Coalpit is fine," I said quickly.</p><p>"It's fairly quiet on weekdays," he added.</p><p>"Okay. Tuesday. Seven o'clock."</p><p>"See you then." He ended the call and I put my phone on my computer desk. "Shit, what did I just do?" I muttered.</p><p>I didn't talk to the girls until I saw them on Monday night, except for a quick called from Gisela on Sunday. When we had all settled in with an Indian takeaway and some beers, the gossip started. Aethelflaed and Brida both bemoaned the fact that they hadn't had so much as a sniff of a date in months, and Gisela smugly announced that Uhtred had bought her some earrings, for no reason other than that he loved her. Brida made vomiting noises.</p><p>"You two are so romantic, you make me sick. What about you, Skade?" She turned to me. "Any more fake hunks on the Net you're after?"</p><p>"Get lost. I haven't heard anything more from Haesten, thank God. He's probably still in hospital."</p><p>"I saw they let Skorpa go," Aethelflaed said. "Apparently he had alibis."</p><p>"One of them was me," I told her, and proceeded to fill them in on my interview with the police.</p><p>"He'll probably turn into your next admirer, Skade," Gisela teased.</p><p>I cursed my pale skin as my cheeks warmed. The slightest blush was much too obvious.</p><p>"Skade?" Brida leaned towards me. "Have you heard from him?"</p><p>"Um—"</p><p>"Did he call? What?" Gisela pressed.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I might have agreed to meet him for a drink tomorrow."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Aethelflaed's eyes went comically wide.</p><p>"You have a date with Skorpa?" Brida frowned.</p><p>"It's not really a date. It's more of a—I don't know—thanks for getting me off the hook?"</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gisela asked. "He's not exactly a fine upstanding citizen."</p><p>"Maybe not, but—"</p><p>"You can't possibly think he's attractive," Brida said. "He's covered in scars and he's probably old enough to be your dad."</p><p>"I don't think so." I shook my head. "Look, it's nothing. Just a drink."</p><p>"You really think you can trust him?" Aethelflaed asked.</p><p>"Where are you meeting him?" Gisela put in.</p><p>"I wish I hadn't said anything now. We're just having a drink at the Coalpit."</p><p>"Oh, wow. He really knows how to treat a woman." Brida grimaced.</p><p>"Drop it, will you? Like I said, it's not a date."</p><p>"Well, what do you think a man who's just spent more than a year in prison will be after, Skade?" Aethelflaed said anxiously.</p><p>Skorpa's words came to mind, after I'd invited him in for coffee: "I got out of prison two days ago. If we're alone up there, it's not gonna be coffee I'm after."</p><p>"Just don't worry about that," I told them. "Believe it or not, when Sihtric dropped me off home on Friday night, I asked Skorpa in for coffee and he said no for that exact reason. I'm a lot less worried about him than I was about Haesten."</p><p>"You're out of your mind," Brida said. "Why even have a drink with him and get him all worked up if you're not interested? He might not want to take no for an answer."</p><p>"And what if I was interested?" I picked up my beer and gulped some. "What if I got to know him and decided I liked him? You'd still think I was out of my mind."</p><p>"Yeah, I would."</p><p>"So, don't ask me about it then. Forget I said anything." I slumped down in my armchair and nursed my beer. The four of us talked about everything together, but on this occasion I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. I could see where they were coming from. Only three days ago I'd questioned my own wisdom in approaching Skorpa for help, but that was then. I'd been pleasantly surprised by the short interaction we had. So, why shouldn't I get to know him better? Who was it going to hurt?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade tries to repair the confidence that Haesten has destroyed, and goes to meet Skorpa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>The alarm went off on my phone at seven on Tuesday morning, and I buried my face in the pillow with a groan. I'd been awake half the night, tossing and turning as I thought about meeting Skorpa. Part of me was convinced I should call him and tell him I changed my mind, while the other half was filled with anticipation and trying to decide what to wear.</p><p>I hauled myself out of bed, showered, and made coffee. Then I thought about it some more. I wasn't going to change my mind. I never arranged to do something with someone and then let them down—unless of course, the person turned out to be Haesten and I'd been misled. I still didn't know what to expect with Skorpa. He'd been nice to me so far, but he wasn't a nice guy as a rule. He was a criminal and two stints in prison proved it. I'd seen him smash Haesten's nose right in front of me, and he'd had a smirk on his face when he did it. Not that Haesten didn't deserve it.</p><p>I scowled at my phone. What was I getting myself into? He had said it was just a drink and it was up to me to decide if it was actually a date. So, what did I want? What I wore and how I behaved would answer that question. I could turn up in jeans and a torn-up tee shirt like I had at the gig and act casual; or I could wear something nice and make it obvious I was making an effort—or as nice as I could wear in the Coalpit without drawing a lot of attention.</p><p>"Oh God," I groaned, dragging a hand through my hair. Then I snatched up my phone, opened a browser, and searched for Sven Hansen.</p><p>He wasn't hard to find. There were several articles from when he was arrested for assault fifteen months ago. It had been an argument with some other guy that got out of hand, or at least that's what the reports said. A few pictures of the victim showed a guy with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a split lip. The description said he also had a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and four broken ribs. There were several pictures of Skorpa, and he had a beard then—mostly grey and long enough to tie into a ponytail.</p><p>I looked back further and found reports from 2005 about his previous arrest and prison sentence. He got seven years for possession of a class A drug. Another man who was a known accomplice of his got a much longer sentence for possession and distribution, but they couldn't prove Skorpa was dealing because he only had a small amount of cocaine on him that could have been for personal use. It was his first drug offence, while the accomplice was a dealer who had already done jail time for possession of various substances. The details I read stated that Skorpa was twenty-nine when he was sentenced that time, which made him thirty-nine or forty now.</p><p>What I read didn't help me decide what to do. He could potentially be a drug user or a supplier, even after being caught for it. I already knew he was violent. I was probably out of my mind, like Brida said. But I'd always liked bad boys—maybe not quite as bad as this. I studied his picture on my phone—piercing dark blue-grey eyes; a long scar from the right side of his forehead, past the corner of his eye and down his cheek; another scar on the left side of his forehead. His hair was dirty blond and hung past his shoulders in the picture—now, it was several inches longer than that.</p><p>I tried to remember more details from Friday night. He wore a tee shirt and when he rested his hands on the barrier either side of me, I had looked at his hands and arms—strong and toned, but not bulging with huge muscles like Ragnar and Erik. He wore a heavy silver thumb ring, and a couple of rings on his other hand. He had several tattoos on both arms, but I hadn't looked closely enough to see what they were.</p><p>I turned my phone off and began looking through my clothes. I was going to see him—there was no question about that—but I still wasn't sure how I wanted to play this. I didn't have a lot of work to do that day, which was a good thing because I wouldn't have been able to concentrate.</p><p>I had a new pair of black jeans—the kind you had to pour yourself into. They'd look good with long boots with a bit of a heel. I pulled out several tops and held them up in front of my full-length mirror. All were either black or purple, but the first was too fussy, the next was too smart, the one after that showed too much cleavage, and the last one looked like I belonged in a convent. I tossed them all on the bed and went back to the wardrobe. Plain black long-sleeved tee shirt?</p><p>"I'll be too hot," I muttered. It was twenty-four degrees out. It would be warm all night. No point wearing jeans either. Denim shorts? No, they were so short, half of my arse hung out of them. Black dress? Then I'd definitely look like I was going on a date. "Fuck it." I gave up and went to make myself another coffee. I sent Sihtric a message on Facebook. 'Are you working today?'</p><p>He answered after a minute. 'No, but I don't mind doing some overtime for you.'</p><p>'Don't want to put you out.'</p><p>'It's no trouble. I owe you for the awesome pics of Bloodhair.'</p><p>I rolled my eyes. 'Pick me up at 6.45?'</p><p>'See you later.'</p><p>I tried to do some work for a couple of hours, but it was a waste of time. The time seemed to be racing on into the afternoon and I still hadn't decided what I wanted to do about meeting Skorpa in as much as I didn't know whether to make it a date or not. The girls thought I was insane. I probably was. The last time I went to meet a guy, he turned out to be Haesten, and the following weeks had gone a long way to destroying my confidence. I had never been like this. I'd always known what I wanted. I'd never wondered how to behave, or what to wear. I hadn't worried about the consequences; I'd just enjoyed myself. I needed to find that person again—I'd liked her.</p><p>By the time Sihtric arrived and messaged me to say he was outside, I was ready in the black jeans and a sleeveless black top with boots. My hair was loose and hanging to my waist, and I wore minimal makeup—only eyeliner and lipstick. I took a last look in my mirror, then hesitated. If I switched the black top for a band tee shirt, I'd look the same as I had at the gig on Friday.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked my reflection. "Time to decide, girl."</p><p>I messaged Sihtric back: 'Be there in a few mins.' Then I stripped off my clothes again.</p><p>I had a fairly new short stretchy skirt in dark blue—dark enough that it looked black in a dim light. I pulled it on and put the long boots I'd been wearing with the jeans back on. I had a dark grey strappy top that would go with it—plain, but nice material. I took my bra off and put it on, then turned around and peered at myself in the mirror. I looked hot—still casual, but nice enough to look like I'd made an effort.</p><p>I grabbed the small bag on its long strap that I'd put my essentials into, shoved my phone in it, and made my way down to Sihtric's taxi. I got in the front seat.</p><p>"Wow, look at you. Got a date?"</p><p>"Kind of." I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was seven o'clock. "Shit, I'm late."</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"The Coalpit."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows as he started the engine. "Are you meeting Skorpa?"</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"You didn't say no. Besides, who else do you know that goes there?"</p><p>"All right, you got me. Go on, you're allowed to tell me I'm crazy. Brida and the others already did."</p><p>Sihtric grinned. "Who am I to judge? I've hooked up with some fairly dodgy guys before now, and some of them turned out to be all right. He seemed decent enough to you the other night."</p><p>"Yeah." I tried not to fidget as the car sped across town. My mouth was dry, and my heart pounded as if I'd been running a race. 'Get a grip,' I told myself silently. 'You're in charge of what happens tonight. Find that girl you were before Haesten.'</p><p>Ten minutes' later, Sihtric parked outside the Coalpit. I gave him a tenner, despite his protest that it was his day off and he was doing me a favour. Then I went to the door of the bar and looked in. It wasn't crowded, but there were probably twenty or so people in there, all of them guys. I'd never worried about walking into a bar full of people and drawing attention to myself before. I wouldn't let myself creep in there all anxious now, either. I pulled open the door.</p><p>I took a quick glance around and spotted Skorpa sitting at the far end of the room with Ragnar and another guy I'd never seen before. So far no one had noticed me, but as I stepped inside and let go of the door, the wind caught it and it slammed into its frame. Twenty pairs of eyes turned in my direction, some showing immediate interest. What the hell.</p><p>I straightened my shoulders and strode down the middle of the room, feeling a little bit like I was on a catwalk as every man I passed turned his head to follow my progress. Someone whistled, and my lips twitched. Skorpa, Ragnar, and the other guy all stared too, Skorpa with an approving smile. Then I reached them, and Skorpa pulled out the chair next to his for me to sit down. I sat and gave Ragnar and the other guy a brief nod in greeting.</p><p>"All right, Skade," Ragnar said. "This is Dagfinn."</p><p>Dagfinn had long black hair and a short beard. He nodded and smiled. "My turn to get the drinks in." He got up. "What will you have, Skade?"</p><p>"A cider, please."</p><p>He headed off to the bar. I looked around again and noticed that everyone else had gone back to what they were doing. I turned my attention to Skorpa. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with the cuffs undone and rolled back, and leather trousers.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late," I said.</p><p>He smiled. "I wondered if you had thought better of it."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't have said I'd meet you and then not turned up."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had." He leaned closer and I felt his breath on my cheek. "You look good."</p><p>"Thanks." My heart was still pounding, and I decided I hadn't made a mistake. "So do you."</p><p>Dagfinn returned with three pints of beer and one of cider. He and Ragnar began talking as they drank their beers, not really paying attention to Skorpa and me.</p><p>"So, tell me about yourself," Skorpa said. "Who is Skade? Or Kaitlyn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade learns the details about Skorpa's criminal past as they enjoy a date in the Coalpit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>"I read about the Norse goddess, Skade, when I was a kid," I told Skorpa. "I wanted to be her. My friends—the ones I was at the gig with—started calling me that. It stuck and when I started up my own business, it seemed like a good idea to keep my personal life separate from my work by using Skade for everything non-official. I like to put some things on social media, but I don't necessarily want my clients finding me and seeing it."</p><p>"What do you do for work?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm a graphic designer."</p><p>"Sounds impressive. Did you go to university for that?"</p><p>"Night school, while I was working in a shop to pay my rent. It's not as exciting as it sounds. A lot of the time I design logos for companies or make up fliers and posters for advertising—stuff like that. It's decent money, though."</p><p>"You look too young to have your own business."</p><p>I laughed. "They all say that. I'm twenty-six. I had to have ID to get into the Cauldron until four years ago."</p><p>Skorpa smiled. "Twenty-six; that's a relief. I was hoping you weren't jailbait. I've been there enough."</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>"Been Googling me?"</p><p>"I might have."</p><p>"And you still came out tonight." He studied me, his gaze sliding down my body, then back up. "You don't look as if you came to hang out with a mate either."</p><p>"I'd be in jeans and a tee shirt if that were the case."</p><p>"So, it is a date then." He smirked and one eyebrow lifted. "If there is anything you want to ask me, feel free."</p><p>"Do you work?"</p><p>"As opposed to living off my ill-gotten gains?" He grinned. "I own a garage. I don't work there, but I used to when I first bought it, longer ago than I like to remember. I have a bunch of guys running it for me now. They do tune-ups and modifications on cars."</p><p>"Like in 'Fast and Furious'? I love those movies."</p><p>"Very like that. I used to fancy myself as a bit of a Dominic Toretto when I was about your age. Went down the same road of using the garage as a front for what I was doing to earn the real money, too." He smiled wryly and shook his head. "That was what landed me in prison the first time. The cops raided the garage but didn't find what they hoped was going to be there. All they got was what I had in my pocket, so they had me on possession. The guy who got me involved in it had the rest. I found out later that he heard about the raid an hour before it happened, and he moved the stuff so they couldn't get me for intent to supply. They caught him before he could get it out of his car, and it was his second drug offence, so they threw the book at him."</p><p>"You're surprisingly open about it."</p><p>He shrugged. "You can find most of it on the Internet if you look. There's no point in trying to pretend to be something I'm not. If you are thinking of getting into anything with me, then you should know the worst of it from the beginning."</p><p>"Do you still do that?"</p><p>"Deal? Not since I went down. The garage is doing well. My guys kept it going for me and they carried on running it when I got out. Unfortunately, I have a temper on me, which is what got me in trouble the second time."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"The woman I was dating decided she'd had enough of me, but she started seeing another guy before she told me that. He knew I was still on the scene, too."</p><p>"So, you showed him it was a bad idea to mess with your property?" I sounded a little sharper than I intended.</p><p>"You caught that the other night, huh?" He huffed out a breath. "I didn't mean it that way when I spoke to Haesten. It was intended to piss him off, not insult you."</p><p>I nodded and paused to sip my drink. "How old are you?"</p><p>"Not as old as I look. Forty-one. I just had a birthday. Does that bother you?"</p><p>"Not at all." I smiled at him. Nothing he'd said had surprised me, and I liked that he was so open and honest. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to get involved with someone like him, but I didn't regret coming out to meet him. I was well aware that if I gave him any encouragement, there would be no turning back.</p><p>"You want to get something to eat?" he suggested. "They do bar meals, or we could go somewhere else."</p><p>"Here is fine. Do they have scampi?"</p><p>"Yeah. Hey, Beocca!" He shouted at the balding barman. "Two baskets of scampi over here, when you're ready!"</p><p>"Sure, Skorpa. Fifteen minutes."</p><p>We chatted more while we waited for the food. He had a nice voice—deep, but not rough. He had the slightest hint of an accent and he often spoke quite precisely.</p><p>"How old were you when you left Denmark?" I asked.</p><p>"Twelve. My mother died when I was a little kid and my father remarried. She was English. They met when she was on an exchange programme. He moved here to be with her and brought me along. That's a story for another time. Would you like another drink?"</p><p>"Yes, please. Same again."</p><p>Skorpa got up and went to the bar, ordered some drinks, then disappeared into the gents. One of the men sitting at the next table caught my eye and smiled. He looked to be about sixty and had a frizzy grey ponytail. "Haven't seen you here before," he said. "First date, is it?"</p><p>My lips twitched. "Something like that."</p><p>He grinned and winked. "Skorpa's a lucky man."</p><p>"Thanks, I think."</p><p>Skorpa reappeared, took the drinks that had appeared on the bar, and came back to the table. A couple of minutes later, Beocca brought two baskets of scampi and chips with condiments and forks. I was starving and I realised I'd barely eaten all day—I'd been too nervous. Now, I was just enjoying myself.</p><p>We ate the food and talked some more. Then I excused myself and went to the toilet, aware that quite a few eyes followed me as I walked around the bar. When I came out, Skorpa was standing by one of the pool tables talking to the older guy who'd spoken to me. Both of our drinks were on a nearby shelf. I changed direction and went to him.</p><p>"Do you want a game?" I asked.</p><p>"You play?"</p><p>"Not that well, but I'll give it a go."</p><p>Skorpa racked up the balls, and the older guy went to the second pool table, where his companion was setting up a game.</p><p>"Do you want to break?" Skorpa offered.</p><p>I fudged it and laughed, but after he potted three red balls and it was my turn again, I put on a decent performance. He won, but when we played a second game, I beat him by a narrow margin.</p><p>"I'm not as bad as I thought. Shall we have a decider?"</p><p>"Sure." He leaned against the table while I set up the last game. He looked like he was enjoying himself—the smile hadn't left his face since we started playing. Actually, he'd seemed pretty happy since I first arrived.</p><p>I'd got used to the place now, and most of the guys in there seemed decent. Half a dozen of them had spoken to me—just a quick greeting—and Beocca, the barman, checked that I enjoyed my food. It seemed a friendly bar—not like the ones I usually hung out in with my friends, where each little group of people ignored everyone else.</p><p>Skorpa won the last game, but I only had one ball left on the table when he potted the black. When I glanced at the clock on the wall nearby, I was surprised to see it was after ten o'clock. Three hours had gone somewhere, and I hadn't noticed them slipping by.</p><p>"Do you have to be somewhere?" Skorpa asked, noticing me looking at the clock.</p><p>"No. I was just surprised it's so late already." I put my pool cue in the rack in the corner of the room. "What do you want to do now?"</p><p>"I have one or two ideas." He walked around the pool table towards me, put his cue away, and cornered me. "I could get a taxi for you, or—" He rested one hand lightly on my waist.</p><p>My pulse quickened as I looked up and met his eyes. He stared back intently; hungrily. I almost felt that he might take a bite out of me.</p><p>"Or?" I prompted. I already knew what my answer would be. I hadn't been a hundred percent decided when I got Sihtric to drop me off, but as the hours passed in his company, I had found myself attracted to him.</p><p>"Or—" He leaned in closer and his cheek touched mine as he brought his mouth to my ear; "—we could go somewhere quieter."</p><p>My heart pounded faster. His hair fell forwards over his shoulder and brushed my arm and the top of my breast. I turned my head as he pulled back a little, and his breath fanned my cheek, then my lips. It was almost like watching myself from outside my body, as each second ticked by. I tilted my head more and our lips touched. His lips caressed mine, warm and firm. Then someone whistled, and he pulled back, grinning.</p><p>"Lucky devil," the older guy with the frizzy ponytail said. "Out less than a week and you manage to get the best-looking woman in the place."</p><p>I turned around, laughing. "I thought I was the only woman in the place."</p><p>Skorpa chuckled, and several of the other men laughed. "Let's get out of here." He rested his hand on my neck, the same way he had in the Cauldron, and steered me to the door. "My place or yours?" he asked as the door closed behind us.</p><p>"Where do you live?"</p><p>"Stanmore." He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly as a taxi turned into the street. It came towards us and pulled up at the kerb.</p><p>"Okay," I said.</p><p>We got into the taxi and Skorpa gave the driver an address. He slid his arm around me, and I leaned against his side. My phone beeped in my bag. I ignored it and a few minutes later, it went off again.</p><p>"You want to check that?" Skorpa suggested.</p><p>"It'll only be my friends checking on me. They can wait."</p><p>"If they know you're with me, they're probably worried about you." He laughed softly and kissed my ear. "Get your phone out."</p><p>I pulled my phone out of my bag. He swiped it from my hand and opened the camera function. The photo he took showed me with his arm draped around me and his face turned towards me as if he meant to kiss me. Giggling, I sent it to Gisela with the caption, 'All good.' I put the phone away and within a minute or so it beeped several times. I assumed she had forwarded the picture to the others and they were responding with various horrified comments. I ignored them, and when the taxi pulled up outside some fairly new three storey buildings, I turned the phone off.</p><p>"You live here?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I rented a house previously but when I got arrested last year, the landlord kicked me out. I stored my stuff at the garage and when these flats came up for sale, Erik bought two of them and kept one for me. It's still his but I get to use it for as long as I want."</p><p>We climbed two flights of stairs and he unlocked a door on the second floor. I followed him inside and the moment the door closed behind us, he gripped my waist and pinned me against the wall. "I apologise in advance for how quick this will be over."</p><p>I smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm not in any rush to leave."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa surprises Skade in the bedroom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>The anticipation of what would happen had built up during the taxi ride, and by the time our lips met, I was almost as eager as Skorpa. We clutched at each other, and he drove his tongue into my mouth, crushing my lips against my teeth. He pulled my top free of my skirt and pushed it up, freeing my breasts so they spilled into his hands. His lower body pressed against mine, the hard ridge of his erection obvious through our clothes. Groaning, he broke the kiss and moved to my neck. He nibbled gently below my ear, then bit harder as he reached the point where my neck joined my shoulder. I gasped and rolled my head back against the wall. He took one hand off my breast and slid it down my body and under my skirt to squeeze my buttock. I wore a thong, and his hand was warm on my skin. I reached around him and pulled his shirt out of the back of his trousers, so I could touch skin too.</p><p>He kissed me again, wet and messy and desperate, while his hands stroked and squeezed and grasped, wandering everywhere all at once. I slipped my hands between us and fumbled with his shirt buttons, freeing them with clumsy fingers as we squirmed against each other. Skorpa stopped touching me, just long enough to unfasten his trousers and pull his erection free of his underwear. He drew his lips from mine, panting and almost laughing. "Fuck. Condoms are in the bathroom."</p><p>"Here." I opened my bag which still dangled from my shoulder and plucked out a small packet. He took it from me and tore it open with his teeth. While he rolled the rubber on, I tugged my skirt up more and took my thong off. Then he pulled my leg up over his hip and guided himself. I stretched up on the tip of my toes with the other foot and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he thrust in, we both groaned in relief. For a moment he held still, buried deep within me. When he moved again, it was hard and fast, slamming into me and shoving me against the wall. I held on tight, letting him take what he needed until it ended in seconds.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry." He slid out of me, lowered my leg, and wrapped both arms around me.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No. It's okay," I repeated. I brushed his hair off his face and kissed his cheek. "Where's your bedroom?"</p><p>"Two metres away." He laughed a little, released his grip on me, and led me through the door to my right. "It seemed too far a minute ago."</p><p>"I know." I peeled off my top which was tangled under my armpits and shoved my skirt down. Skorpa watched intently as I bent to take off my boots and socks, then straightened again, naked.</p><p>"You're beautiful," he said, still breathless.</p><p>I smiled. "You're overdressed."</p><p>Shaking his head and grinning, he shrugged off his shirt. His chest was smooth, the only hair starting at his navel and arrowing down to his cock. Both his arms were decorated with several tattoos, one of which was the grim reaper. He took off his boots, then pushed down his trousers and underwear. He was half hard with the condom still on, and he quickly disposed of it. He had a nice penis—thick and circumcised. I unconsciously licked my lips, only realising what I did when he laughed.</p><p>"You like what you see?"</p><p>"Yes, I do." I looked up and met his eyes.</p><p>"Come here." He reached for me and steered me to the bed, which was covered in a dark blue quilt. He swept it aside and I stretched out on one side of the mattress. He lay down facing me and rested his arm lightly around my waist. I touched his chest and when I pressed my palm over his heart, I felt it thumping rapidly. He sat up suddenly and rolled me onto my back.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"What I would have done from the beginning if I could have waited." He smiled and moved down to the bottom of the bed. I shivered as he ran his fingertips lightly from my ankles to my thighs, then pushed my legs apart and guided my knees up. He crawled up the bed again until he knelt above me, his hair brushing my skin as he lowered his head to kiss me.</p><p>Whereas our first proper kiss had been rough and desperate, this one was deep and gentle, his lips caressing mine and his tongue exploring slowly. I closed my eyes and melted into it. My body tingled with arousal, both from the exciting but much too brief episode against the wall, and the lazy teasing kisses. His lips left mine and found my neck, just above my collarbone. He bit gently and sucked on my skin, then went back to kissing. I squirmed and gasped as his lips closed around my nipple, while he stroked and squeezed my other breast.</p><p>Gradually, he made his way down my body, touching and tasting, his hair trailing across my skin. I squirmed and shivered, whimpering and gasping every so often, with both pleasure and impatience. He ran the tips of his fingers along the inside of my thigh, then back down the other one, tormenting me by ignoring the place I really wanted him to touch. He laughed softly, his breath warm on my stomach. Then he ducked his head lower, and licked me, right there.</p><p>"Holy shit," I whispered.</p><p>It had been a long time—a really long time, since I'd been with someone who cared about whether I enjoyed myself or not. I'd had a few one-nighters with guys that just wanted to fuck, and a couple who were simply clueless. Skorpa definitely knew what he was doing, and he made my toes curl. His tongue flicked my clit, then dipped inside me. I moaned and shivered, clenching my fists at my sides. When he withdrew his tongue, replaced it with two fingers, and licked and sucked my clit at the same time, I knew I would come. I writhed under him, panting and moaning and not giving a damn how wanton I sounded. I was so close; almost there.</p><p>"Oh yes… fuck!" I cried as I came to a shuddering finish. He was still licking me, lapping at my wetness. "Stop, stop!" I gasped and pushed him off.</p><p>He crawled back up my body and looked down at me, grinning. "Feel better?"</p><p>"Fuck," was all I could manage to say.</p><p>Skorpa chuckled. "Are you always so foul-mouthed when you're having sex?"</p><p>"Only if it's good." I slid my arms around him and ran my hands over his back. He lowered himself a little and his erection brushed against me.</p><p>"Where's your bag?" he asked.</p><p>I pointed at the floor. "Down there somewhere."</p><p>He pulled himself off me, retrieved the bag, and looked inside. He quickly found the other condom I had in there. "Do you want me to wait a while?"</p><p>"No." I watched as he tore open the packet and put the condom on. I would have loved to feel him bare, but I didn't want to suggest it. I didn't know his history, or where things would go from here.</p><p>He moved between my thighs again and bent to kiss me. He tasted of me, but it didn't bother me. I responded just as eagerly as I had before, teasing his tongue with mine, and winding my arms around his neck. He guided himself into me as we kissed, and we groaned into each other's mouths. He stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against mine as he began to move.</p><p>I was still sensitive from my orgasm, and although it was usually difficult for me to get off in this position, I didn't think I would have any trouble this time. I moved under him, pushing myself up to meet each thrust of him inside me. I removed my arms from his neck and wrapped them around his back instead. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, gradually becoming wet; panting for breath; gasps and groans of pleasure; the occasional muttered curse, more from me than him.</p><p>This time it wasn't rushed and desperate. Skorpa was a skilled lover, and he did everything I liked, making sure I finished again before him. When he came, he rolled off me to avoid crushing me, got rid of the condom, and tugged me into his arms.</p><p>I had never been much of a cuddler, and most of the guys I'd been with hadn't either, except for the one serious boyfriend I'd had when I was twenty. But I liked being in Skorpa's arms. His body felt good, and I loved his hair. I ran my fingers through it, loosening the tangles. We lay that way for quite a while, not talking, just holding and idly stroking each other.</p><p>Eventually, Skorpa pulled away from me and went to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and drifted until he came back and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand over my hair and touched my face. "Are you staying?"</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"Yeah, Skade, I want you to stay." He smiled.</p><p>"Come back to bed, then."</p><p>He climbed over me and lay down with his chest to my back, his arm around my waist. His lips touched my ear, then my neck. "I wasn't sure I'd even see you tonight, let alone this."</p><p>"I wasn't sure either. I intended to turn up, I just didn't decide until the last minute what I wanted."</p><p>"I'm glad you decided you wanted me."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>He didn't say anything else, and I fell asleep with him wrapped around me. The night was too warm for the bed covers, and the quilt remained on the floor where it had been thrown.</p><p>I woke a few hours later and slipped away from Skorpa to go to the bathroom. I crept back to the bed, trying not to disturb him, but when I lay down, he wrapped his arm tightly around me and pulled me back against his body. He was hard again, and my pulse quickened. I grasped his hand where it rested on my stomach, and pushed it lower, between my legs. He huffed out a soft laugh in my ear.</p><p>"I like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't shy about it." He moved his fingers, stroking me until I moaned. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>"I want you," I said. "Like this."</p><p>"Don't move." He rolled away from me and I heard another condom packet tear open. Then he was back, lifting my upper leg and pressing slowly inside me. "You feel so good."</p><p>He began to slide in and out of me, while his fingers stroked me in just the right way. I squirmed and shivered in his grasp, a little surprised that my body responded so readily again. But he seemed to know exactly what I wanted and needed. He held himself back until I came, trembling and swearing. Then he slammed into me, hard and rough, until he came too.</p><p>I slept again and when I woke, I was alone. I turned over and stretched as I thought about the events of the night and unsuccessfully tried to stop myself grinning.</p><p>Skorpa came into the room then, with wet hair and wearing tight grey jersey boxer briefs. "You're awake, then." He smiled. "Do you want some coffee?"</p><p>"Yes, please. Black with one."</p><p>He disappeared again and came back a moment later with two mugs of coffee. I took mine and sipped it. He sat on the bed and I didn't need to look at him to know his gaze was fixed on me—I could feel it. My heart began to pound, and I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes. He was looking at me like I was important—like it wasn't just one date, or just hot sex. I shot him a smile. It didn't feel like that for me either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade and Skorpa learn more about each other, and the girls are horrified that Skade spent the night with Skorpa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>I finished my coffee and put the mug on the cabinet beside the bed. "Can I use your shower?"</p><p>"Of course. There are towels in the bathroom cupboard. Would you like anything to eat?"</p><p>"I don't often eat breakfast, but I'm starving," I admitted.</p><p>Skorpa grinned. "It's more like brunch. It's eleven o'clock."</p><p>"How the hell did that happen?" I grabbed my bag from the floor and found my phone. I had four missed calls and numerous texts. I put it back in the bag without looking at them. I'd call the girls later.</p><p>"If you have work or something, I can just take you home," Skorpa said.</p><p>"No, it's okay. The good thing about my job is that I can do it when it suits me. I'll take that shower."</p><p>"What do you want for brunch?"</p><p>"I'll eat anything, so whatever you like is fine." I gathered up my clothes from the floor, found my thong near the front door, and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>I stood under the scalding spray of the shower, made use of Skorpa's shampoo and shower gel, then wrapped a towel around my hair and put my clothes on. I found a hairbrush in the cabinet on the wall and used it on my own hair, then borrowed his toothbrush, too. As I peered at myself in the mirror, I noticed a purple bruise on the side of my neck, and another on my collarbone. I smirked as I thought about how they got there. When I went looking for the kitchen, I found him dressed and plating up bacon, eggs, and toast.</p><p>"You cook? I'm impressed."</p><p>"As long as it's nothing complicated, I manage."</p><p>"I don't like cooking," I admitted. "I do it, but I was a real tomboy as a kid, and my mother was hellbent on teaching me to cook and sew. I hated it. I just wanted to ride my bike and swing off a rope on a tree over the river. I grew up with the girls I was at the Satan's Sword gig with, and they all thought I was nuts."</p><p>"I assume they will be thinking that even more today," Skorpa said with a wry smile.</p><p>"I've no doubt."</p><p>"Are your family in Winchester?"</p><p>"No." I shoved a forkful of bacon into my mouth and ate it before I continued. "My mum died of cancer when I was a teenager."</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry." He frowned.</p><p>"It's okay. It was kind of a relief at the end. She fought it for a long time, but when it got too much, she just wanted out. My relationship with my dad was never great. He met a woman a couple of years ago and they moved out of town." I shrugged. "We don't really talk any more—maybe once or twice a year."</p><p>"Do you have siblings?"</p><p>"No. What about you?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"You said yesterday that your dad remarried, and you moved here when you were twelve," I remembered. "Can I ask about that?"</p><p>"Sure. I didn't want to elaborate last night because I thought I'd told you enough of my bad history. You knew the things that mattered anyway."</p><p>"So, what happened with your family?"</p><p>"I didn't want to leave Denmark. I had a couple of good friends I hung out with all the time, and it felt like we were abandoning my mother, even though I didn't remember her. My father found a new school for me and the kids there weren't keen on me. I got in a lot of fights."</p><p>"You do surprise me."</p><p>He smiled. "I didn't have any friends, nor did I want any. I just wanted to lash out at everyone around me. Eventually, I broke a boy's nose, followed by a couple of windows in a classroom. I was expelled. My father was furious and thrashed me with his belt. His wife hated me, and I hated her just as much.</p><p>"They found another school for me, which didn't go much better than the first one had. Then when I was fifteen my stepmother had a baby. It was pretty clear they didn't want me around it, and the next time I fucked up badly—I was sixteen then—not only was I expelled from school again, but my father threw me out of the house. They packed up, put the house on the market, and moved to Manchester without me."</p><p>"That's terrible!"</p><p>He shrugged. "I can't say I blame them. I was a monster."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I had this sort of casual friend by then, whom I knew from school. He was a year older. He wasn't as bad as me, but he was often in trouble. His name was Del. He lived with his uncle who didn't care all that much what he did so long as he didn't get himself arrested or have a pregnant girl turn up on his doorstep. They took me in, and I stayed there for a couple of years. Then Del got into drugs. I tried a couple of things, but I wasn't interested in that. I don't like being out of control of myself. But he introduced me to the dealer he got his gear from and the rest, as they say, is history."</p><p>"I'm guessing he was the guy who got you into dealing?"</p><p>"Yes. Does none of this bother you?"</p><p>I shook my head and quickly swallowed a mouthful of food. "I knew the basics of the worst things before I came out last night. Like I said before, I take people as I find them. You have a scary reputation, and I was a bit nervous when I asked Ragnar to let me stand by you on Friday. But you made me feel safe."</p><p>Skorpa smiled. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. Won't. If that dickhead contacts you again, let me know."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"So—" He paused to eat something, then put his fork down. "Do you think you might want to do this again sometime soon?"</p><p>"I'll have to think about it." I made him wait while I ate some more bacon, but then I couldn't stop myself smiling. "How soon are we talking?"</p><p>"Friday?"</p><p>"Can we go to the Cauldron? There's another good band on."</p><p>"Sure. Whatever you want."</p><p>We finished eating and had more coffee. It was after twelve-thirty by then and I got up reluctantly. "I really have to go and do some work. I'll call a taxi."</p><p>"No need. I'll drive you."</p><p>"You have a car?"</p><p>He snorted. "Of course I have a car."</p><p>"Of course. Is it a Dodge Charger?" I named the car in 'Fast and Furious' that Dominic Toretto drove near the end of the movie.</p><p>"Sadly not."</p><p>"Shame. You don't drive a Beetle or something like that, do you?" I teased.</p><p>"Hell, no." He grabbed some keys, a wallet, and a phone, and shoved his feet into a pair of boots. A couple of minutes later, we walked around the back of the building to the private carpark, where an orange sportscar sat.</p><p>"Oh, yes! A Supra!" I walked around it, admiring the wheels, the darkened windows, and various modifications.</p><p>Skorpa opened the doors so I could look inside and watched in amusement. "You know your cars."</p><p>"I love cars. When I was a kid, I had toy cars rather than dolls. I had Brian's Supra from 'Fast and Furious.' It was one of my favourites." I slid into the passenger side bucket seat and strapped myself in. "Is it tuned?"</p><p>"Five hundred horses." Skorpa slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. It roared impressively.</p><p>"Ohhh, nice. I'm envious."</p><p>The car began to crawl out of the carpark. "Do you drive?" Skorpa asked.</p><p>"Yes, I drive, but I don't have a car at the moment. I had an ancient old Ford Capri a few years ago. Remember them? The poor man's sportscar. I loved it, but it was held together by rust and cost me a fortune. I had to get rid of it in the end."</p><p>We talked about cars on the short journey to my flat. When we stopped outside, we were on double yellow lines and the road was busy. I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then got out of the car so he could stop holding up the traffic.</p><p>As soon as I got indoors, I checked my phone. The most recent call was from Gisela and must have come when I was in the shower. I called her back but reached her voicemail—she would be working. Instead, I sent all three of them the same text— 'Am fine, stop worrying.'</p><p>They all replied within the next half hour, but I didn't answer any more messages. I needed to catch up on some work. Brida and Aethelflaed turned up at my door at seven, and I guessed I was about to get the third degree.</p><p>"We were all worried about you," Aethelflaed said. "We called and texted."</p><p>I smiled. "I was busy."</p><p>"When did you get home?" Brida asked.</p><p>"About one o'clock."</p><p>"In the morning?"</p><p>"No, this afternoon." I laughed at their shocked faces.</p><p>"You spent the night with him?" Aethelflaed's eyes popped like they often did when she was shocked.</p><p>I snorted, widened my eyes, and grinned as I pulled my hair off my neck so they could see the bruises.</p><p>"You tart." Brida laughed a little. "I'm not sure if I want to know what he was like."</p><p>"Fucking amazing," I blurted. "And that's all I'm saying."</p><p>"I hope you were safe," Aethelflaed said anxiously.</p><p>"Yes, several times." I giggled at their expressions. "Oh, come on. I know he has a bad reputation, but he's nice to me. We talked about all of that stuff anyway."</p><p>"And he made excuses for it?" Brida suggested.</p><p>"No, he was just really honest about it. He said there's no point trying to be something he's not when most of it can be found on the Internet, and that he wanted me to know the bad things from the beginning so I could decide what I wanted afterwards."</p><p>"Oh. That's kind of surprising."</p><p>"Everything about last night was surprising," I said, smiling.</p><p>"What did you do anyway?" Aethelflaed asked.</p><p>"We had fun. We had a couple of drinks and food in the Coalpit. Ragnar and another guy called Dagfinn were there at the beginning. Then we played pool. I was the only woman in there, but the guys who spoke to me all seemed friendly and the barman was nice. Then we got a taxi back to Skorpa's flat. He lives in Stanmore. He made me brunch and drove me home. He's got a lovely car."</p><p>"I honestly can't understand what you see in him," Brida said. "Even if he wasn't a criminal, he's not what I'd call attractive, and how old is he? Forty-five? Fifty?"</p><p>"He's forty-one. Anyway, I'm attracted to him."</p><p>Brida wrinkled her nose. "I can't see it. Now, Ragnar—he's hot."</p><p>I grinned. "You know it was him and Erik that put Haesten in hospital, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but Haesten was a perve and a creep."</p><p>"So, you don't mind Ragnar being a bad boy, then."</p><p>Brida flushed. "It's not as if I'm likely to ever talk to him or anything."</p><p>"You could. Are you coming to the Cauldron on Friday? I'm going with Skorpa so—"</p><p>"You're seeing him again?" Aethelflaed interrupted.</p><p>"Definitely." I smiled and twitched my eyebrows up and down.</p><p>"God." Brida rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to think about you in bed with Skorpa. Anyway, you were saying. Is Ragnar going on Friday?"</p><p>"I don't know, but possibly. They seem to hang out together a lot."</p><p>"Well, I was planning to go. I wanted to see the band."</p><p>"You're not really thinking of hooking up with Ragnar, are you?" Aethelflaed asked her.</p><p>"No, but I can look." She smiled. "Don't pretend you didn't like the look of that other guy. What was his name?"</p><p>"Erik," I put in.</p><p>Aethelflaed reddened. "Okay, yes, he is very good-looking."</p><p>"So, you're coming out on Friday then? Just on the off-chance?" Brida asked.</p><p>"I suppose I could do."</p><p>"I could always ask Skorpa to make sure they're both there," I teased.</p><p>"No! Don't do that," Aethelflaed gasped.</p><p>"I'm joking." I picked up my phone as it beeped with a text from Gisela. After quickly answering, I opened my photo gallery and looked at the photo Skorpa took in the taxi. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for Friday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade hears on the news that Haesten is out of hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Skorpa sent me a text on Friday morning to let me know he would be at the Cauldron before the band went on stage, but probably wouldn't be there at the door when the club opened. We arranged to meet inside in front of the stage. Brida and Aethelflaed were going too, but Uhtred was taking Gisela out for dinner and to see a movie.</p><p>Things were very different from the previous Friday. I spent an hour getting ready and when I checked myself in the mirror, I imagined the look on Skorpa's face when he saw me. I went for a short lycra skirt, hold-up stockings underneath with lace tops that showed under the hem of the skirt, a basque-style top that laced up the back, and long boots. I still kept the makeup to a minimum—I'd never been keen on putting a lot of shit on my face.</p><p>It was still too early to set off, and I switched on the TV to catch the news. While I listened to an article about someone drowning off the coast of Cornwall, I found a small bag and put in my wallet, phone, and some condoms. The news switched to a new article, but I missed the first few words.</p><p>"—released from hospital yesterday. Mr Storrison suffered severe injuries after an attack outside the Cauldron nightclub last Friday—"</p><p>"Shit!" Haesten was out of hospital. That was fast. I doubted he would be doing much other than resting, but the thought of possibly running into him again at some point in the future didn't fill me with delight. I had been planning to walk to the Cauldron, but now I changed my mind and decided to call a taxi. Before I had the chance to do this, my intercom buzzed. "Yes?" I answered quickly.</p><p>"Skade?"</p><p>The voice sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was. A shiver ran down my spine. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Ragnar. Look out your front window."</p><p>I left the intercom and went to look out the window, just as he took a step back from the building and looked up at me. He moved forward out of sight again and pressed the buzzer once more.</p><p>"Hi," I answered. "Sorry, I didn't recognise your voice. Do you want to come up?"</p><p>"No, I'll wait down here. My car's parked around the corner. Skorpa asked me to pick you up. I don't know if you heard the news—"</p><p>"Yes, I did," I said in relief. "I'll be down in a few minutes."</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>I switched off the TV again, checked I had everything I needed, grabbed my keys, and headed down the stairs. Ragnar was leaning against the building outside the door.</p><p>"Wow," he said, grinning.</p><p>I smiled. "Thanks. And thanks for coming. I saw the news just a few minutes ago. I doubt he'll be capable of doing anything for a while, but it still made me nervous."</p><p>"How much do you know about him?" Ragnar asked as we walked around the corner to a grey Nissan 350Z.</p><p>"Haesten? Not much."</p><p>"Nor do we. You're probably right and that he won't be capable of much for a while, but we don't know if he has friends. I don't want to worry you."</p><p>"Too late. Thanks for that."</p><p>"Sorry." He held open the passenger side door of the car for me and I slid in.</p><p>"Nice car."</p><p>"I heard you were a bit of a petrolhead." He grinned and slammed the door. A moment later he was in the driver's seat. "Skorpa's with his accountant."</p><p>"Accountants have no life, otherwise they wouldn't be working on Friday night."</p><p>Ragnar laughed. "Yeah, and Skorpa's been dodging him for three months, so in the end he had to bite the bullet and get it done. He won't be long."</p><p>"He said he'd be a bit late. Two of my friends are coming to the gig tonight, too."</p><p>"Which ones?" Ragnar glanced at me for a second, then turned his attention back to the road.</p><p>"Brida and Aethelflaed."</p><p>"I don't know which ones they are. Is either of them the one you were talking to right before me and Skorpa came up to the stage last week? Long brown hair, leather skirt, big boots?"</p><p>"That's Brida. Why?"</p><p>Ragnar grinned a bit sheepishly. "Is she single?"</p><p>"Funny you should ask. She quite liked the look of you. She's just wary because of the company you keep."</p><p>He laughed. "Should I submit a CV? I work; I've never been in prison; maybe I'm a bit handy with my fists, but only when it's necessary; I have my own home and a nice car."</p><p>I giggled. "I can introduce you. Then it's up to you."</p><p>"Fair enough." A few minutes later he parked in the hotel carpark across the street from the Cauldron. As we walked over to join the line of people outside the door, I spotted Brida and Aethelflaed coming from the other direction.</p><p>"Skade, you look amazing!" Brida exclaimed. She was equally dressed up in the leather skirt Ragnar had seen her in before, with a black silk top that didn't leave a lot to the imagination.</p><p>"Thanks, so do you. Ragnar, this is Brida and Aethelflaed."</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>"You too." Brida smiled up at him, then looked away quickly.</p><p>"Hey, Aethelflaed, have you spoken to G today?" I hooked my arm through hers and tugged her forward a few steps to join the end of the line of people, leaving Brida and Ragnar behind us.</p><p>"Yes, she's on a date with—"</p><p>"I know," I whispered in her ear. "That was just a ploy to leave those two alone. Turns out Ragnar fancies Brida, and she's said a few times she likes the look of him. It's just the fact that he's Skorpa's friend that puts her off."</p><p>"Do you think they might hook up?"</p><p>"I don't know, but let's give them a chance to talk a bit."</p><p>"Okay. Where's Skorpa?"</p><p>"Held up with his accountant. Have you seen the news? Haesten's out of hospital. That's why I'm with Ragnar. Skorpa asked him to pick me up just in case."</p><p>"Oh God." Aethelflaed looked alarmed. "Do you think he'll come after you again?"</p><p>"I don't think he'll be up to it for a while, but Ragnar said they don't know much about him or who his friends are."</p><p>"You mean he might get someone else to—?"</p><p>"I hope not."</p><p>The doors of the Cauldron opened, and the queue began to move. We hadn't bought tickets in advance as the band wasn't that well-known and the gig wasn't sold out. When we eventually reached the doors, Ragnar stepped in front of me and pulled out his wallet. "I'll get them."</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to," I protested.</p><p>"Instruction from himself to pay for you." He grinned. "I was going to offer to get Brida's anyway, and it'd be a bit rude of me to leave your other friend out." He paid for four tickets and ushered the three of us inside in front of him.</p><p>"Thanks so much, that's very nice of you," Brida said, hurrying to walk with him.</p><p>"That was generous of him," Aethelflaed said to me.</p><p>"He's a nice guy."</p><p>"Do you think his other friend will be here?"</p><p>"Erik? I don't know. You do like him, don't you?"</p><p>"I doubt he'd look twice at me."</p><p>"Aethelflaed, you're gorgeous. If he doesn't think so, he's blind. Come on, let's get to the front."</p><p>We made our way to the barrier in front of the stage. Brida and Ragnar joined us a few minutes later. They were too busy talking to pay much attention to Aethelflaed and me. I rested my back against the barrier and got my phone out to check the time. It was eight-fifteen, and I had a text from Skorpa to say he was on his way.</p><p>'We're in the club with Ragnar,' I replied, then watched every person walking in, excitement beginning to build. It had only been two days, but I was surprised by how much I longed to see him.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he walked through the door. He wore dark jeans and a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He paused and looked around. There wasn't a huge crowd in front of the stage yet, and he spotted me quickly. Grinning, he strode towards me.</p><p>"Damn, you look amazing." He looked me up and down, then slid his arms around my waist. "Are those stockings you're wearing?"</p><p>"Maybe," I teased.</p><p>He ran his fingers down over my hip to the hem of the skirt and slipped them underneath to touch the top of the stocking, then higher to find my bare thigh. "Fuck."</p><p>I laughed and pulled his hand back up to my waist. "How's your accountant?"</p><p>"He's an arsehole for keeping me away from you." He lowered his head to kiss me. His lips caressed mine, lightly at first, then he thrust in with his tongue. I touched his face, then slid my arms around his neck as I responded eagerly. He pressed against me and pinned me to the barrier with his body. By the time we drew apart, he was hard, and my heart pounded. "Hell, that was a bad idea," he said ruefully. "You don't know what you do to me."</p><p>"It's kind of obvious," I teased.</p><p>"I haven't been able to think about anything else for the last two days."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>"So, later, can we—?"</p><p>"My place is closer than yours." I pressed closer to him again, pushed his hair off his neck, and kissed his ear. I couldn't remember a man ever having such a powerful effect on me. The one-nighters I'd had were brief bursts of excitement that usually ended up being not so great as I hoped, and the boyfriend I'd had was something that had built up gradually. Skorpa fired me up just by looking at me with such intensity.</p><p>He wrapped his arms more tightly around me for a moment, then released me with a sigh. "I'd better go and get us some drinks, or I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off." He slipped away from me into the growing crowd.</p><p>I turned around to face the stage and found Aethelflaed next to me, staring wide-eyed. "What's up? Is my lipstick all over my face?"</p><p>"It's mostly gone. He looked like he was having you for dinner."</p><p>I laughed. "He makes me feel amazing."</p><p>"Well, I'm pleased for you, even though he's not my cup of tea."</p><p>I glanced past her at Brida and Ragnar, who appeared to be deep in conversation. Ragnar was standing close to her and looking down into her eyes, his hand on the barrier beside her arm. She gazed up at him in return, a smile on her face. She'd been single for quite a while just as I had. It would be good to see her happy with someone.</p><p>Skorpa returned with two drinks a few minutes later and stood behind me the way he had the previous week, only this time he wrapped his arm around me and rested lightly against my back. He stayed like that throughout the gig, and with the band not so popular as the previous one, there was no crush of people shoving us forward. I took a few pictures of the performance, then flipped the camera and snapped Skorpa and me. When the band finished and the DJ started up, we moved away from the barrier.</p><p>"We're staying for a while," Brida said to me.</p><p>"Oh, you're getting along well with Ragnar, then."</p><p>"Yeah, he's nice. Aethelflaed's getting a taxi home. What about you?"</p><p>"We're going back to mine." I slid my hand into Skorpa's, and he squeezed it firmly. "See you."</p><p>Aethelflaed walked out with us, and we waited while she got in a taxi before we took the next one in line. I gave the driver my address. Skorpa slid his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side, his other hand on my thigh, teasing me with light touches. By the time we got out of the car, I was as excited as he was, and we hurried up the stairs to my flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade and Skorpa spend another night together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>The moment I closed the door behind us, Skorpa grabbed me in his arms and pinned me to the wall the same way he had three days earlier in his own flat.</p><p>"Oh, you liked it up against the wall?" I teased, as he pressed against me, letting me feel how hard he was.</p><p>"Yeah, but I might last longer this time."</p><p>"Let's see, shall we?" I reached up to kiss him and pulled his shirt free of his jeans so I could get my hands under it. He crushed my lips against my teeth as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and tugged my skirt up so he could touch my bare thighs. I stroked his back, then slipped my hands between us and pushed him away a little. He groaned in protest.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>I liked taking charge when it came to sex, but most of the guys I'd been with had been different to Skorpa. I saw him as more of a dominant sort of man, and it made things all the more exciting as I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and pushed his trousers and underwear down over his hips.</p><p>He groaned again, this time with pleasure as his erection slid free and bounced up into my hand. I stroked him for a moment, slow and firm, rubbing my thumb around the crown. Then I let go and slid out from between his body and the wall. "Turn around," I whispered.</p><p>He did so without a word and leaned on the wall where I had been. I grasped him again and pressed close to tease his lips with mine. "Let's see how long you can last when I do—" I dropped down to my knees; "—this." I guided his tip into my mouth.</p><p>"Holy fucking hell."</p><p>My friends and I had talked about various aspects of sex in detail when we were younger and compared notes on what we liked and didn't like, or how we did things. Brida didn't mind giving blowjobs, but Gisela and Aethelflaed weren't keen. I had always liked doing it, and I'd learned well from a combination of watching clips on a video channel and experimenting on my old boyfriend.</p><p>Now, I swirled my tongue around the head of Skorpa's penis, then sucked him deeper into my mouth. He was thicker than I was used to, but not so long that I couldn't swallow him until my nose brushed his neatly trimmed pubic hair. I cupped his balls in one hand, squeezing and gently tugging, as I slid my mouth up and down.</p><p>"Fuck!" he gasped again.</p><p>I pulled off. "And you said I'm foul-mouthed when I'm having sex?"</p><p>He groaned. "Please. Don't stop."</p><p>I sucked him into my mouth again, using my hand as well to firmly strong the base of his erection so I could concentrate my lips and tongue more on the head. Another "fuck" burst from his lips, and he clenched his fists at his sides.</p><p>"Mmm," I hummed, letting him know I wasn't just doing this to please him. I enjoyed tasting him and feeling him coming apart with pleasure turned me on. I quickened my pace and gently scraped with my teeth.</p><p>"Fuck, Skade," he panted after a couple of minutes. "You'd better stop."</p><p>I didn't stop, but I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, lips parted as he gasped and groaned. When he forced his eyelids up and met my eyes, his pupils were blown.</p><p>"I'm gonna—"</p><p>The base of his erection throbbed as he started to come, and I slowed my strokes as he finished. I swallowed around him and slowly released him. When I got to my feet, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my neck. His breath was hot and rapid on my skin.</p><p>"Fuck, that was—" He turned his head and kissed me, clumsy and breathless. When he drew back again, he was grinning, eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Unexpected?" I teased.</p><p>"Something like that. You taste of me."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He laughed. "I wasn't complaining. You can do that any time you like. Assuming, of course, that we keep seeing each other."</p><p>"Is that what you want?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's what I want, but what about you? We didn't exactly start this in a conventional way."</p><p>I laughed. "Conventional is boring. I like you, Skorpa. So yes, I want to keep seeing you."</p><p>He hugged me tighter against him. "That's what I wanted to hear."</p><p>We moved to the bedroom and began to take off our clothes. Skorpa's gaze didn't leave me for a second, and when I pushed my skirt down to reveal the lace-topped stockings, he groaned.</p><p>I giggled. "Would you like me to leave these on?"</p><p>"Hell, yes." He left his clothes in a pile on the floor and joined me on the bed. He was still half hard. When I lay down, he pulled me close to him and began kissing me again, more gently and sensuously than before, while he stroked my stocking-clad thighs, then eventually between them.</p><p>We pressed against each other, excitement building between us. He rolled me over and I parted my legs so he could rest between them. His hardness nudged me, and I longed for him to just slide inside me, right then. He moved a little and the tip of his erection teased my entrance. I groaned and dug my nails into his back. He pushed forward a little and penetrated me about an inch. It felt so much better than with the rubber on.</p><p>"Sorry," He groaned and pulled out.</p><p>"Do I have anything to worry about?" I asked.</p><p>"No. I'm clean. I've never really taken any risks, but I've been tested a few times. I haven't been with anyone since the last time," he said huskily. "You can trust me."</p><p>"I'm on the pill," I whispered. "And I haven't slept around without protection either."</p><p>He lifted himself a little and rolled his hips until the head of his penis pressed into me without guidance. Then he thrust forward, hard and fast, burying himself deep.</p><p>"Fuck," we both groaned at the same time. I pulled my legs up and crossed my ankles behind his back as he began to move. He had teased me almost to the point of orgasm with his fingers, and it didn't take long for me to come with him inside me, grinding himself against me to give me more friction. I clenched around him, swearing loudly. He pulled himself up onto his knees, thighs spread wide, and braced his hand on the wall above me as he quickened his pace and slammed into me. His hair tumbled down over his shoulders and brushed my breasts and sweat dripped from him onto my body. When he came, I felt the spurts of fluid within me before he collapsed over me, panting. He rolled off me onto his back, chest heaving, and tugged me against his side. I kissed his cheek and tasted his sweat. He turned his head to bring our lips together in a hot breathless kiss.</p><p>At some point, each of us left the bed to go to the bathroom, but I was unaware of the time or what happened then. We just lay there, pressed against each other, idly stroking one another's skin, and drifting. When I opened my eyes properly, it was daylight, and Skorpa was wrapped around me, his chest against my back and his face in my hair.</p><p>It was Saturday, I remembered, which meant I didn't have to get up to do anything. But eventually hunger drove us from the bed. It was my turn to make Skorpa something to eat.</p><p>I showered first, and put on a short satin bathrobe, then made coffee and began putting some food together. It was after ten and once again we had brunch—sausage, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and toast with lots of coffee. Skorpa had on only his underwear, and a permanent smile on his face.</p><p>I checked my phone while I ate. At least this time I didn't have a dozen messages from the girls, worrying about me. I did, however, have a couple from Brida.</p><p>'Damn, Ragnar is the best kisser!'</p><p>'We have a date, Saturday night. Call me, if you can get your hands off Skorpa for long enough.'</p><p>I laughed. "My friend Brida has a date with Ragnar."</p><p>Skorpa grinned. "That doesn't surprise me. She's the one with the brown hair and the big boots, right? He didn't stop talking about her after last week."</p><p>"It was the same with her. 'Ragnar is so hot,'" I mimicked.</p><p>"I hope that's you doing an impression of her, and not telling me what you think of him," Skorpa teased.</p><p>I stroked his ankle with my toes under the table. "Would you rather I said, 'Skorpa is hot?'"</p><p>"If that's what you think, although I'm sure it would only be flattery."</p><p>My heart was pounding. It didn't seem to have slowed down since he arrived at the Cauldron last night. I leaned forward across the table and beckoned him closer, so our noses were almost touching. "I didn't expect this a week ago, when I was looking for a thug to help me get away from Haesten," I said. "But I find you attractive, and I really like what we're doing."</p><p>"I do, too," he said. "You're beautiful and as sexy as hell. I'm fucking lucky, I think."</p><p>I grinned and kissed his lips quickly. "So, what do you want to do now?"</p><p>He glanced towards the bedroom, then back at me. "How about we go and mess up your sheets some more?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa takes Skade on a dream date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>It was early afternoon before we crawled out of bed and took another shower. This time we shared it and stayed there soaping each other until the water ran cold. Skorpa put his clothes back on, and I dressed in the denim shorts that left my arse hanging out, and a tee shirt.</p><p>"Do you want me out of your hair, or do you want to do something for the rest of the day?" Skorpa asked as we drank more coffee.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"We could get a taxi to mine to get my car, and go out of town somewhere?"</p><p>I smiled. "Sounds good. Anywhere in particular?"</p><p>"Why don't you pick somewhere? I'm easy. Another town; countryside; beach. Whatever you want."</p><p>"Poole is nice," I said. "It's less than fifty miles, and it's a long time since I've been there."</p><p>"Okay. Pack a few things. We'll find somewhere to stay the night. If you want to."</p><p>"I'd love that." I grabbed a bag and packed a bikini, a beach towel, underwear, a blue dress, and some sandals, along with toiletries. By the time I was ready, Skorpa had called Winchester Fastcars and a taxi was on its way to pick us up.</p><p>I sent a quick text to Brida: 'Going to Poole with Skorpa. Will call when I get back to catch up about Ragnar.'</p><p>A few minutes later, we got in the taxi. "Where to?" the driver asked in his Irish accent.</p><p>"Hey, Finan," I greeted. "Stanmore, please. How's it going?"</p><p>"Not bad." He glanced in the rear-view mirror, then started driving.</p><p>"Do you know all the taxi drivers here?" Skorpa asked me.</p><p>"A few. They're mostly Uhtred's friends."</p><p>"Who's Uhtred?" His brow wrinkled.</p><p>"My friend Gisela's boyfriend."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>I slid my hand into his and squeezed it, and he relaxed. As we reached Stanmore, he told Finan where to drop us off and paid him. We went into Skorpa's flat so he could change clothes and get an overnight bag, then we set off in the Supra for Poole.</p><p>It only took an hour to get there, but as it was a Saturday afternoon and hot, there were hordes of people everywhere and nowhere to park. Skorpa pulled over at the side of the road and got his phone out.</p><p>"I'm looking for a hotel with parking," he said. "If I can get us a room we can park there and get a taxi to the beach or wherever." A few minutes later, we were back on the road. "I made a reservation. I just need to give them my credit card. We can check in straight away and leave our stuff in the room."</p><p>I didn't know what to expect. If it had been me and the girls looking for a place to stay, it would have been a cheap Bed &amp; Breakfast in a back street. But Skorpa pulled the car into the parking area of a huge beach-front hotel which must have cost a fortune. I gasped as I looked up at the sign which announced it had a five-star rating.</p><p>"Do you want me to pay half?" I offered.</p><p>"No, I do not." He grinned. "The money from the garage has been piling up for a year. I've had no opportunity to spend it, or anything to spend it on. So, let me spend some of it on you."</p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>"I do insist. I'm treating myself, too, you know. I get another night with you, in a luxurious setting."</p><p>When we walked into the hotel lobby, I gazed around and wished I were wearing something more decent. My tee shirt was cropped, showing my stomach, and the denim shorts were up my arse and showing the bottom of my cheeks. But a moment later a couple came out of the dining room and their attire made me relax. He wore shorts and a vest top, and she wore the skimpiest sundress I'd ever seen in my life.</p><p>"Sven Hansen," Skorpa told the concierge, as he handed over his credit card to check us in. "I reserved a room online."</p><p>"Ah, yes, Mr Hansen," the young guy said. "Your room is ready. Top floor, number five-three-five. Here's your key—" he slid a card across the desk. "—and your credit card, sir. The charge will be three hundred and sixty-nine pounds for yourself and your guest, with breakfast included. The lifts are just over there." He pointed.</p><p>"Thanks a lot," Skorpa said, and took his card and the key.</p><p>I swallowed my gasp of shock and looked around as casually as I could manage. Three hundred and sixty-nine pounds for one night? Hell's teeth!</p><p>Skorpa grasped my hand and led me to the lifts. As soon as the doors closed with us inside one, I stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're insane!"</p><p>"Why? Because I want to spoil us?" He tugged me into his arms. "I can afford it, so let me have my fun. I never had the chance to do anything like this."</p><p>"Never?"</p><p>"No. I only had one relationship before that meant anything, but all we ever really did was hang out in the Coalpit or at home and drink."</p><p>"You didn't go on dates with her?"</p><p>"A few times, but nothing like this. Anyway, that's not important. I'm with you."</p><p>The lift stopped and the door opened. We headed down the corridor to find the room and Skorpa swiped the key to let us in. The room was huge, with a lounge area as well as a king size bed on a platform and a luxurious ensuite with a jacuzzi bath big enough for two.</p><p>"Wow." I looked around, then went to the window which afforded a stunning view of the sea. "This is incredible."</p><p>Skorpa came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You approve?"</p><p>"I love it. Thank you for bringing me here." I paused. "I hope you don't think you have to impress me, though. I like you; that's why I'm with you."</p><p>"You mean I don't need do keep up the grand gestures?" He chuckled. "Ah, good. My accountant will be after me again on Monday at this rate." He kissed my ear. "I just wanted to do something fun and fuck the cost. You know my favourite hangout is the Coalpit. That's all you're getting for our next date."</p><p>"In that case, I'd better make the most of this one." I turned around and kissed him. "We're close enough to the beach not to need a taxi. Shall we?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Ten minutes later, we were on the sand. I had changed into the bikini I brought with me, which was mostly blue strings with tiny scraps of fabric covering my modesty.</p><p>"Fucking hell," Skorpa groaned, when I stripped down to it on the beach and lay on my towel. "How the fuck do you expect me to keep my hands off you in that thing?"</p><p>"You'll just have to save it for later." I waited until he lay down beside me in a pair of dark blue board shorts. "Imagine what we could get up to in that jacuzzi?"</p><p>"You're evil." His eyes glinted as they met mine.</p><p>I laughed, then my giggles trailed off under the intensity of his gaze. He'd looked at me in a similar way a few times now—almost like he wanted to eat me—but this time there was something more in it. He looked at me as if I were important. I touched his face and gave him a quick kiss, then broke the contact and took my phone out of my bag. "I need to get some photos of this trip."</p><p>"Am I going to end up on social media?"</p><p>"Not if you don't want. I use Facebook, but I can just put pictures of the beach and stuff."</p><p>"I don't care if you use pictures of me."</p><p>"Oh, really?" I sat up and moved away as I opened the camera function. "In that case, say cheese."</p><p>Skorpa grinned. I took a couple of pictures of him lying on the towel with his hands behind his head, his hair spread out around him. Then I joined him and took a selfie of us both. "Give that to me." He took the phone from me and I posed in a few provocative positions while he snapped away, then texted the pictures to himself. "Fantasy material for when I'm in my bed alone." He smirked.</p><p>"You're a perve."</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't do the same thing when you're alone and horny. You're a sexy girl and you know what you like."</p><p>"If I admit it, will you promise me some more photos later?"</p><p>"Damn you, woman. You want photos of me naked?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Only if I get the same."</p><p>"I'll think about it." I put my phone away and leaned over him. Just fooling around taking photos had my heart pounding, and I wondered if I was looking at him the same way he looked at me as our eyes met. I closed mine, suddenly self-conscious, and kissed him instead.</p><p>We stayed on the beach for a couple of hours, basking in the sun and paddling, but we didn't swim. The tide was out, and the water was shallow for quite a distance. Eventually, we went back to the hotel, walking hand in hand.</p><p>I took some pictures of the room and the view from the window. When I turned around, about to put my phone away, I found Skorpa sprawling naked on the bed, stroking his erection. "You wanted more photos of me?" he reminded me.</p><p>"Oh my God." My rapid heartbeat sped up more as I moved closer and took several pictures. When I put the phone down, he reached for his own.</p><p>"Take that bikini off and come here."</p><p>In seconds, the scraps of fabric were on the floor. I knelt on the bed and posed this way and that while he took numerous pictures. Gradually, I crawled closer and closer to him, until I straddled him. He tossed the phone onto the thick rug beside the bed, wrapped his arms around me, and rolled us over. A moment later, he was inside me.</p><p>Afterwards, we showered and dressed to go out and find food. We were both starving and decided not to wait until the hotel restaurant opened for dinner at seven o'clock, but to find something straight away.</p><p>"I know you'll eat anything," Skorpa said. "But is there anything particular you'd like for dinner?"</p><p>"Italian would be nice." We were walking along Sandbanks holding hands, stopping every so often to take photos of the surroundings.</p><p>"Okay, let's find something Italian." He looked up restaurants on his phone and found an ideal place a ten-minute walk away from where we were. When we arrived, we found it to be an Italian bistro with a balcony area that had a view of the sea. We took a balcony table and looked through the menus.</p><p>"What do you want to drink? Beer?" I asked.</p><p>"Do you like wine?"</p><p>"I do, but I didn't think you did."</p><p>"I said I wasn't a wine bar kind of guy, not that I didn't like wine. Having said that, this isn't my usual kind of place either, but I could get used to it." He grinned. "Red or white?"</p><p>"White. Something crisp and cold."</p><p>He ordered a bottle of dry white wine and we both chose a selection of breads with olive oil and balsamic to start, with spaghetti carbonara for our main course. Dessert was gelato in assorted flavours, as I was too full for anything more substantial.</p><p>I'd never had a date like this, not even with my first boyfriend. It wasn't even the kind of thing I would have predicted I'd enjoy, but as the sun went down and the waiter lit the candle in its glass surround to protect it from the wind, and music filtered through the open balcony door, we sipped the last of our wine and held hands, and it was sweet and romantic. I enjoyed every second of it, and I didn't want the evening to end. I was falling for him. It hadn't even been a week, but I felt the same way that his warm gaze told me he felt for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade and Skorpa run into Brida and Ragnar still on their first date, and Sihtric confides in Skade about two things causing him heartache</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>A few hours later, I lay in bed beside Skorpa. After returning from the restaurant, we tried out the jacuzzi bath together and had sex while the bubbles teased us. Then we raided the mini bar and drank the small bottles of vodka with some mixers. Now, I opened my phone and posted on my Facebook page about being spoiled on an amazing date. I added most of the photos I'd taken of Poole itself, a couple of me with Skorpa from the beach and the restaurant, and one of the hotel room before we'd messed up the bed. Skorpa didn't use Facebook so I couldn't tag him, and I didn't name him in the post, only writing, "with my new man."</p><p>Within minutes, I had numerous notifications, mostly "likes" and "wows."</p><p>Gisela sent me a text: 'OMG Skade, did he rob a bank?'</p><p>I laughed and put the phone down. "Gisela thinks you must have robbed a bank."</p><p>Skorpa snorted. "That's something I haven't tried before."</p><p>We chatted for a while, relaxed and comfortable in each other's company, and eventually fell asleep.</p><p>In the morning, we indulged in the hotel breakfast, before reluctantly checking out to go home. I expected Skorpa to drive straight back to Winchester, but instead he turned into a parking area in the New Forest.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked.</p><p>"Thought I might ravish you in the woods." He laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding. I just don't want to go home yet. Thought we'd have a walk or something?"</p><p>"That'd be great. I came here a few times as a kid," I remembered. "I mean, a really little kid, like six or seven. My parents dragged me for what seemed like miles and I always hated that part, but then there would be these amazing swings hanging from the trees here and there, and things to climb up, so it was always worth it."</p><p>We spent an hour walking in the woods and taking more photos. It was cooler than the previous day, but not so cool I wished I had a jacket. By the time we got back to Winchester, it was early afternoon. We decided to stop in at the Coalpit and get a beer and a bar snack for lunch. A few whistles greeted me, and I rolled my eyes, imagining a dozen men gawking at my buttocks beneath the hem of my denim shorts. Skorpa ordered drinks and food from Beocca. As I looked around, much to my surprise I saw Brida and Ragnar in a corner. Ragnar was grinning from ear to ear like he'd won the lottery, and Brida was pink and sparkly-eyed. I nudged Skorpa with my elbow.</p><p>"Look who we just busted the day after their first date. Think they spent the night together?"</p><p>"Knowing Ragnar, one hundred percent," Skorpa said with a grin. "What about Brida?"</p><p>"Definitely. Shall we go and embarrass them?"</p><p>"Go for it. I'll be there in a minute."</p><p>I went to join the pair and sat down. "So, is this still your first date, or is it the second one?"</p><p>Brida laughed and flushed, while Ragnar grinned more.</p><p>"I see." I smirked.</p><p>"You've no room to talk," Brida said. "Your first date with Skorpa that wasn't a date but a 'thanks for getting me off the hook drink' ended up being about eighteen hours long."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"How was Poole?"</p><p>"Awesome. Haven't you been on Facebook?"</p><p>"Um, no." Brida giggled and pulled out her phone. A moment later she was 'oohing' and 'aahing' over the pictures of the hotel.</p><p>Skorpa joined us and passed me a pint of cider. Ragnar had apparently ordered lunch too, and twenty minutes later, four baskets of food turned up for us.</p><p>When we left the bar, we went to my flat and Skorpa stayed with me for the rest of the day. He seemed reluctant to say goodbye and dragged things out until the last possible minute before he eventually admitted he should go home and let me get some sleep so I could work the next day.</p><p>After he left, I went to bed, but I didn't sleep for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I looked through all the photos again, including the naked ones I had of him. I'd taken a couple of close-ups of his face, too, and the look in his eyes was intense, the way it had been whenever I looked at him over the couple of days we'd spent together. My mouth went dry and my heart pounded. Even though he'd left me less than thirty minutes ago, I couldn't wait to see him again.</p><p>Monday night, of course, was girls' night at Brida and Aethelflaed's house. Gisela and Aethelflaed had a hundred questions for both Brida and me about our weekends. Brida gushed about Ragnar and admitted their night out on Saturday hadn't lasted long before they went back to his place to have sex. They were seeing each other again on Tuesday, and she'd already had a dozen texts from him during Monday.</p><p>"So, you and Skorpa," Gisela said then. "Poole looked fantastic."</p><p>"He must have spent a fortune," Aethelflaed added. "I looked that hotel up. It's seven hundred pounds a night."</p><p>"What?" Brida gasped.</p><p>"It was three hundred and sixty-nine," I remembered. "Maybe it was cheaper because we turned up at the last minute. I don't know. Anyway, it was amazing." I checked my phone as I talked. I had a text from Skorpa asking if I was free Tuesday night. I quickly replied with a 'yes.'</p><p>"Have you any more photos other than the ones on Facebook?" Gisela asked, reaching for my phone. I snatched it out of reach.</p><p>"Yes, but I really don't think you want to see Skorpa naked."</p><p>Brida made a vomiting noise. "Definitely not. I didn't know you were such a perve, Skade."</p><p>"Don't tell me you wouldn't take photos of Ragnar naked if you got the chance."</p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>We spent the rest of the evening teasing each other and boasting about our respective men. Brida was clearly smitten with Ragnar already; Gisela was sickeningly in love with Uhtred and talking about how she hoped one day they would settle down together; and as for me—my mind kept drifting off to Skorpa until the others laughed at me for being 'besotted.' When our evening together came to an end, Gisela called a taxi which we shared, dropping her off first. Sihtric was driving. When Gisela got out, I moved to the front seat.</p><p>"How's it going?" I asked him.</p><p>"Okay." He didn't smile. Usually, Sihtric was chatty and happy, but he looked miserable.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Just a whole bunch of stuff."</p><p>"Want to talk about it?" I offered. I couldn't say I knew him well enough to call him a friend, but I knew him better than any of Uhtred's other friends.</p><p>Sihtric sighed. "You don't want to hear about my shit."</p><p>"Who else do you have to talk to? You gonna tell Uhtred?"</p><p>"Definitely not. Not part of it anyway."</p><p>"Ah." I smiled. "It's about a guy, then? I thought Uhtred was cool with you being gay."</p><p>"He is, but I wouldn't talk to him about it in any detail. He'd die of embarrassment."</p><p>"Who is he?" I asked.</p><p>"Finan." Even in the darkness, I could see Sihtric's face darken with a flush.</p><p>"I didn't think he was—" I was sure Uhtred had once said something about Finan having a girlfriend who treated him like crap.</p><p>"He's not. Well, I don't think so, anyway. That's the problem. Unrequited… whatever." Sihtric groaned. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Please don't tell anyone else."</p><p>"I wouldn't."</p><p>"We hang out occasionally and sometimes he does things that make me think… I don't know." He shook his head. "It's wishful thinking. Probably because I haven't had a date in such a long time. Just ignore me." His mouth turned down at the corners.</p><p>"Is it only that?"</p><p>He didn't answer for a couple of minutes, as he turned the car into my street and parked in front of my building. He turned the engine off and glanced at me, his eyes glistening. "I found out yesterday my sister has cancer. She's been having treatment for a while, but they didn't tell me. She didn't want me to worry." He choked. "Can you believe that?"</p><p>"Oh, Sihtric." I reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry. How bad is it?"</p><p>"Stage two cervical. She's had surgery and is on chemotherapy. They think they got it in time, but we won't know for a while."</p><p>"I know how it feels," I said slowly. "The not knowing and the waiting. My mum had cancer, ten years ago."</p><p>"Did she make it?"</p><p>"She had stage four ovarian, so no. They found out too late."</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry." He groaned. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me talking about this."</p><p>"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Do you want to come in and have a coffee?"</p><p>"Thanks, that'd be good."</p><p>Sihtric stayed for an hour, drinking coffee, then beer, and talking about his fears for his sister and her treatment; then the conversation drifted to happier topics.</p><p>"I saw your pictures on Facebook," he said. "That hotel looked fabulous. Skorpa must have a lot of money."</p><p>"He owns a garage that does modifications on cars. You know like in 'Fast and Furious?' His men kept it going while he was in prison and the money piled up, so he said he wanted to enjoy some of it. Have you seen his car? He has a tuned Supra." I talked on about Skorpa until Sihtric started laughing. "What?" I said with a frown.</p><p>"You're nuts about him. You should see yourself. Is it lurrvvve?"</p><p>"Get lost." I laughed. "We've only had a couple of dates."</p><p>"That lasted two days at a time by the sounds of it. Don't you believe in love at first sight?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He opened Facebook on his phone and found a photo of Skorpa and me on the beach. "Are you trying to tell me that's not love? Or at least on its way to being love?"</p><p>It was the picture of Skorpa staring at me with such intensity that it made my heart pound. I hadn't really studied myself in the picture up to now, but I looked what I would have called 'besotted' if it had been anyone else.</p><p>"It's early days," I said, ignoring my hot face.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. You look smitten. So does he."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm kind of getting that impression." I laughed a little. I checked through a few things on my own phone and found Finan's profile. He wasn't my friend on Facebook, but he was Uhtred's and Sihtric's. I scrolled through a few posts, noting that Finan seemed to be single, bored, and doing nothing more than hanging out with mates. There was even a picture of him in a bar with Sihtric. I showed it to Sihtric. "What was this?"</p><p>"Not what I would have liked it to be. Just a couple of beers." He rolled his eyes. "I'm an idiot. I'm sure he's not even into guys. I'll get over it."</p><p>He left a few minutes later. I got ready for bed and just as I was getting into it, Skorpa called. I answered quickly.</p><p>"Hey. Want to know what I'm doing?"</p><p>"Still with your friends?" he asked.</p><p>"No. I'm getting into bed, alone and naked."</p><p>Skorpa groaned. "You're a tease."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"After what you just said, I'll leave it to your imagination." He laughed.</p><p>The phone call quickly became steamy. I'd never had phone sex before, but my excitement at listening to Skorpa get himself off told me it was going to become a regular thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa flies into a jealous rage when he sees Skade comforting Sihtric over some heart-breaking news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>Over the next few weeks, I spent more time with Skorpa than I did on my own when I wasn't working. We couldn't get enough of each other, and it wasn't just the sex. I enjoyed spending time with him. When I first met him and knew only of his reputation, I would never have imagined him to be such a great person to be with, nor so caring. I tried not to let myself fall head over heels too quickly, but the more time that passed in his company, and the more he looked at me like I was the most precious thing in his life, the harder I fell.</p><p>Brida and Ragnar were almost as into each other as Skorpa and I were, and she frequently spent the night at his home—sometimes several nights at a time. Aethelflaed desired Erik from afar but hadn't had much of an opportunity to talk with him. Although all of us often went to the Cauldron on Fridays, if Erik was there, he was usually hanging out with Dagfinn and keeping his distance from the rest of us.</p><p>Despite the initial fear that Haesten would make contact again, I heard nothing from him. I'd even checked some of the fake Facebook profiles he'd set up, but they all appeared to have been deleted. I relaxed and stopped worrying about him. It seemed that his injuries at the hands of Ragnar and Erik had made him think twice about bothering me again.</p><p>It was the end of July, and a miserable damp Saturday. Usually, I would have been spending the day with Skorpa, but he had a problem at his garage he needed to sort out and promised to catch up with me for dinner. I went to a bar with Aethelflaed, Gisela, and Uhtred for a couple of hours in the afternoon. I hadn't hung out with any of my friends without Skorpa, other than Monday girls' nights, for quite a while.</p><p>When Uhtred managed to drag his gaze off Gisela for more than five seconds, he looked around and suddenly frowned. I glanced in the same direction and spotted a lone figure in a corner nursing a beer.</p><p>"It's Sihtric," Uhtred said needlessly. "Not like him to be in a bar on a Saturday. He's usually working." He got up and went to talk to Sihtric. A few minutes' later he was still with Sihtric and as I watched, Sihtric kept shaking his head and eventually sunk his face into his hands. Uhtred turned our way with a look of panic on his face and frantically beckoned.</p><p>"What's going on?" Gisela wondered.</p><p>"I'll go over." I gulped the last of my drink and went to join the two guys.</p><p>"I don't know what to do," Uhtred said helplessly.</p><p>Sihtric's face was hidden in his hands, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>"Go back to Gisela," I told Uhtred, and took his seat when he got up. I touched Sihtric's shoulder. "Hey. What's happened?"</p><p>He lifted his head and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Sorry." He glanced around and sniffed. "I need to get out of here."</p><p>"Let's go." I got up again quickly. We headed for the door, ignoring the others. Outside the bar and away from the windows, Sihtric leaned on the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked terrible. He seemed to have lost weight, and his eyes were ringed with dark shadows in his pale face. "Is it your sister?" I asked.</p><p>"They got it wrong," he said roughly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Her diagnosis. I don't know how they could fuck up so badly. Fucking doctors," he choked. "It had spread. They told us they got it in time, but it's in her lymph nodes. She's got months left." He put his hands over his face and began to sob. "She's not just my sister. She's my twin."</p><p>"Oh, shit. Sihtric, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and his tears soaked my hair and the shoulder of my shirt. I didn't know what to say to him. I remembered getting the same news about my mother when I was in my teens and feeling like the bottom had fallen out of my world. So, I just held him, unaware of anything else going on around us, until suddenly he was yanked out of my arms.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Skorpa roared at Sihtric. "What the fuck do you think you're doing putting your hands on Skade?" He pulled his fist back, and Sihtric shrank away from him, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Skorpa!" I grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Let go." He shook me off and took a step towards Sihtric.</p><p>"Leave him alone!" Finan suddenly appeared from nowhere and threw himself in front of Sihtric, fists raised in a boxer's stance. "Back off, dickhead! If you want to come at someone, try me!"</p><p>Skorpa hesitated. Then Uhtred, Gisela, and Aethelflaed burst out of the bar, and a small crowd of passers-by began to gather to watch the spectacle.</p><p>"Skorpa, leave him alone. It wasn't what you think," I said.</p><p>Skorpa continued to glare at Finan and Sihtric for a moment, then turned to look at me. I met his eyes and rather than rage, I saw pain in them. Then he swung away from me and returned to his car, which he had dumped with two of its wheels on the pavement, the driver's side door still open and the engine running. He dived into it and drove away with a screech of tyres, leaving tracks of rubber on the road.</p><p>Finan turned around and pulled Sihtric into his arms. "It's okay," he said. "I'll take you home."</p><p>"Skade!" Gisela and Aethelflaed appeared either side of me. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Finan glanced over us again, still hugging Sihtric tightly. "Skade, you really need to think about whether you want that psycho in your life. What happens if you piss him off some day? You want his fist in your face? Come on, Sihtric." He ushered Sihtric to his taxi which was parked at the side of the road and put him in the front passenger seat.</p><p>"Finan's right," Uhtred said. "We all seem to have forgotten Skorpa was in prison for over a year for beating a man half to death."</p><p>"I need to talk to him," I said, looking around for another taxi.</p><p>"You need to stay away from him," Gisela said, grabbing my arm. "Skade, seriously. What if he hurts you?"</p><p>"He wouldn't. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I waved at a passing taxi and it pulled over.</p><p>"Please don't, Skade," Aethelflaed begged. "He's dangerous."</p><p>"Guys, drop it!" I snapped. "You don't know him. He wouldn't lay a finger on me. I need to talk to him because what you saw just then wasn't what you think. He's not mad. He's upset. I don't have time to go into it." I hurried to the taxi and got in. "Stanmore, please."</p><p>The car pulled away, leaving Aethelflaed, Gisela, and Uhtred staring worriedly after me. Ten minutes' later, I was outside Skorpa's flat, pressing his buzzer for the third time. His car was outside, but he didn't answer the intercom. I buzzed Erik instead, hoping he was home.</p><p>"Yeah?" he answered seconds later.</p><p>"Erik, it's Skade. Can you let me in?"</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Because I need to talk to Skorpa and he's—"</p><p>"I met him on the stairs. Did you have a fight? I would leave him to cool down if I were you."</p><p>"We didn't have a fight. Let me in, damn it!" I demanded. "I'll explain if you want, but I'm not telling you the whole fucking story through the intercom!"</p><p>"Whoa, okay," Erik said, sounding surprised. The intercom buzzed and lit up, and the door opened. I ran up the stairs to Erik's flat which was on the same floor as Skorpa's. He was waiting in the open doorway.</p><p>"It's a long story," I said. "But in brief, he saw me hugging my friend and thought it was something it wasn't."</p><p>"A guy friend?" Erik raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes. There's nothing in it—he's gay. He needed a hug, that's all. Skorpa was about to hit him, I think, until another friend turned up and got in the way."</p><p>Erik shook his head. "You know what happened with Skorpa's ex? Did he tell you?"</p><p>"Yes. She cheated on him."</p><p>"Yeah, there was more to it. She was pregnant with that other guy. Skorpa knew it wasn't his because he never screwed her without protection. So yeah, she kicked him in the balls twice over."</p><p>"Shit," I muttered.</p><p>"Come on. He's probably not going to answer the door to you right now." Erik closed his door and led me down the corridor to Skorpa's flat. He banged on the door with his fist. "Skorpa!"</p><p>"Fuck off, Erik!" Skorpa growled.</p><p>"Open the door, dude, it's important," Erik replied.</p><p>There was silence, but then suddenly Skorpa yanked the door opened, glaring. "What the fuck do you want, Erik?" he growled. Then he saw me and stiffened. I realised he probably wouldn't want to listen to me, so I blurted out a few words quickly. "Sihtric's gay. I was comforting him because he just found out his sister's dying of cancer."</p><p>Skorpa stared at me, not speaking, not even seeming to breathe. Then his jaw unclenched, and he gave me a brief nod. "Come in."</p><p>Erik slipped away and went back to his flat. I walked past Skorpa and went into his living room to sit down. A bottle of whiskey stood on the table with the cap off and a full glass beside it. Skorpa came in, but he didn't sit down. He hovered at the other side of the room, seeming to want to keep a distance between us.</p><p>"I wouldn't have hurt you," he said gruffly.</p><p>"I know that. What I just said was true. Sihtric's gay. He's my friend and he needed somebody. He was crying and Uhtred was useless. Regardless of that, I wouldn't do that to you." I got up again and moved closer to him. "I'm not like your ex. I don't cheat. I wouldn't hurt you like that."</p><p>He continued to stare at me silently for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I was driving past after I left the garage and I saw you and him, and it was like what happened before. Yeah, my ex kicked me in the teeth, but it was nothing like this. I've never felt like this before. I'm scared I'll lose you. That one day you'll come to your senses and realise you made a mistake."</p><p>"That's not going to happen." I licked my lips, my heart slamming itself against my ribs. "I love you, Skorpa. I am yours."</p><p>His eyes darkened and that intense look came into them. "Do you mean that?" he murmured.</p><p>"Yes, I mean it. I'm not very good at saying it, but I've known how I feel for quite a while."</p><p>He reached out slowly and pulled me towards him until we rested lightly against each other. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart hammering as rapidly as mine.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm crazy about you. Love you." He slid his arms around me. "If I scared you earlier—"</p><p>"You didn't." I looked up at him and smiled. "I think you might have scared my friends, though."</p><p>"Yeah, they'll probably think I was living up to my reputation and that you're insane for being with me." He hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama ensues as Haesten makes a reappearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>When I checked my phone, I had messages from Gisela and Aethelflaed asking if I was okay. I had one from Sihtric, too, saying thanks for being there for him and that he hoped I hadn't had a fight with Skorpa because of him. I quickly replied to them all.</p><p>Skorpa sat beside me, sipping the large glass of whiskey and looking distinctly unhappy. He glanced at me when I put my phone away. "Maybe we should leave it for tonight," he said.</p><p>"You want me to go?"</p><p>"No, I don't want you to go. But I'm an idiot. I almost attacked your friend because in that moment I thought I couldn't trust you, and you haven't given me any reason to feel that way."</p><p>"But I understood why. If I go home, what are you going to do? Sit here drinking all night and thinking that maybe I didn't mean it when I said I love you? Maybe I'm still having second thoughts?"</p><p>He gave me a wry smile. "How do you know me so well?"</p><p>I grinned and leaned against him. "That's a good thing, isn't it? I'm going nowhere. I'm not having second thoughts, nor will I. Have you got anything else to drink, though? I hate whiskey."</p><p>"There's cider in the fridge. I got it for you."</p><p>I fetched a cider and a bottle of beer for him. He put the whiskey bottle away after he finished the one glass.</p><p>"I should say something to Sihtric," Skorpa said eventually. "He gave me an alibi, remember? And I was about to punch his lights out. Do you have his number?"</p><p>"Yes, but I wouldn't call him just now. He's a wreck. A few weeks ago, he found out his sister had cancer, but she was having treatment and they thought she would get better. But it seems the doctors got it wrong. It's much worse than they thought. She won't make it."</p><p>"Shit." Skorpa shook his head. "I'm sure me showing up and behaving like a fucking thug really helped." He sent Sihtric a text.</p><p>We ordered takeaway that evening and watched TV before going to bed. The next day the drama was mostly forgotten, although I doubted my friends would let me forget it for some time. They all seemed to think Skorpa was a danger to me, not just to men who might piss him off.</p><p>I went home on Sunday night and first called Gisela to let her know there was nothing to worry about. Then Sihtric called me.</p><p>"How are you?" I asked. "I know that's a stupid question."</p><p>"I'm all right."</p><p>"Did you get Skorpa's text?"</p><p>"Yes. I should have answered. Tell him I appreciated it."</p><p>"I will. It was nothing to do with you, what happened. Seeing me hugging you upset him. He's been hurt before."</p><p>"I get it. Finan, not so much."</p><p>"He was like a Rottweiler." I giggled a little.</p><p>"He took me to his place. It's a pokey little shithole. Despite everything I ended up laughing. He was adorable, apologising for the mess and lack of space. He was so awkward. Worse than Uhtred when faced with a crying mate."</p><p>"Finan was adorable?"</p><p>Sihtric laughed a little. "He's a teddy bear. It was nice to spend time with him even though—" He sighed.</p><p>"Even though you can't have him the way you want," I finished.</p><p>"Yeah. Anyway. I just wanted to check in and let you know I'm okay. It's going to be a shitty few months, so it's good to know my friends are here for me."</p><p>"Always," I said. "Any time you want to call me, don't hesitate. And don't worry about Skorpa. He's a pussycat really."</p><p>"Right." Sihtric snorted. "An angry lion, more like."</p><p>The next time most of us went to the Cauldron, Gisela and Aethelflaed were more wary of my "angry lion" than they had been previously, although Brida didn't seem too concerned. I assumed Ragnar must have told her more about Skorpa and what he was like.</p><p>After that, girls' night didn't happen for a couple of weeks, because Uhtred took Gisela on holiday to Mexico, and Brida was busy getting rid of things and moving her belongings to Ragnar's place. They had only been together about five minutes, but he'd already asked her to move in and she couldn't wait. Uhtred intended to give up his flat and move into Gisela's place.</p><p>When Gisela and Uhtred returned from Mexico, the moving was wrapped up, with all of us including Skorpa, who had a large van he used at the garage, helping move the furniture Uhtred wanted to keep. Fortunately, they all seemed to have put the incident at the bar behind them at last, and even Uhtred didn't seem distrustful of Skorpa anymore.</p><p>On Friday, we all went to the Cauldron again. Skorpa picked me up in his car and parked in the hotel carpark over the road. Ragnar drove himself and Brida, too, while the others got taxis. A local band which had begun to get itself written about in the rock press was performing, and we were all keen to support them. Uhtred and Erik both knew a couple of the members.</p><p>Gisela, Brida and I all stood at the front of the crowd leaning on the barrier, with our men behind us. I looked around for Aethelflaed, feeling a little guilty that she was left out, but then I spotted her the other side of Gisela and Uhtred, with Erik standing behind her in much the same way as the rest of us. His muscular arms rested either side of her and she looked happy and excited. Perhaps, finally, something might happen between them.</p><p>When the band finished their show, the DJ began playing an assortment of rock tunes, and the crowd started to disperse. I turned my back to the barrier and slid my arms around Skorpa's neck.</p><p>"Do you want to stay for a while, or shall we go?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't mind staying for a drink as long as it's a quick one. If you wanted to stay until closing, you shouldn't have worn those damn stockings." Skorpa chuckled as he wrapped one arm around my waist and reached down to stroke my thigh with his free hand. "You seem to get a kick out of tormenting me."</p><p>"One drink, then," I agreed. "I can't wait either."</p><p>He smiled and lowered his head to kiss me. Before our lips met, he gasped and stiffened, and a strange choking groan left him.</p><p>"Skorpa, what—?" I clutched him as his weight suddenly pressed me back into the barrier.</p><p>"I think I've been—" He groaned. "—stabbed."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>His grip on me loosened and his legs buckled. I took my arms from around his neck and slid them under his armpits instead, struggling to hold him up.</p><p>"Ragnar!" I cried. He and Brida were close by.</p><p>"Fuck, what happened?" Ragnar grabbed hold of Skorpa, taking his weight off me. Erik was the other side of me, and he began bellowing instructions to everyone around us. Gisela and Brida appeared either side of me as I stood there, shocked and trembling, frozen and helpless.</p><p>The music stopped and the club lights came on. People gathered, gasping and muttering. Skorpa was on the ground on his side, his shirt pulled up. Ragnar had torn off his tee shirt and was pressing the pad of fabric to the middle of Skorpa's back. He was conscious and groaning. I pulled myself together and dropped to my knees, grabbing his hand.</p><p>"You! Uhtred! Call an ambulance," Erik ordered. "Dagfinn, keep everyone together."</p><p>"Erik—" Aethelflaed said in a small voice.</p><p>I didn't hear what else she said. Skorpa's eyes closed as he lost consciousness, and panic filled me. I could barely breathe. I heard someone sobbing and didn't realise it was me until Dagfinn pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. It occurred to me that Skorpa and his guys were like a family. They all had each other's backs and if one was in trouble, the others took care of him and anyone associated with him.</p><p>"Ambulance is on its way. Police, too," Uhtred told us, putting his phone away. "Did any of you see anything?"</p><p>"It was Haesten," Erik said grimly.</p><p>"That piece of shit," Ragnar spat. "When I get hold of him—"</p><p>"He's going down," Erik interrupted. "Aethelflaed got it on her phone."</p><p>"What?" I scrubbed at my face impatiently.</p><p>"I was taking a picture of you and Skorpa. It was to tease you about how besotted you looked. I didn't know it was Haesten at first. He had a hood on. Then I realised I'd switched the video on instead of the camera and when he turned away—" She opened her phone and held it up for Ragnar and me to see. The video clip showed me gazing into Skorpa's eyes, and him bending to kiss me. A hooded figure appeared behind him and he froze. Then as Haesten turned away, his face was visible for a split second.</p><p>"That fucking bastard!" I cried. "Where is he? I'll—"</p><p>"Skade!" Erik grabbed me as I wrenched away from Dagfinn. "Settle down. He won't get away with it."</p><p>The crowd around us suddenly began to disperse, and James, the club manager, appeared with a few security guys to move everyone away. It seemed an age before sirens could be heard outside and paramedics rushed in with a stretcher, followed by several police. The paramedics quickly hooked up a saline drip for Skorpa, applied a thick pad to his wound, and put him on the stretcher. Ragnar recited various details to them—Skorpa's name and age, and that he had been stabbed in the back by someone who'd previously stalked me. I pulled free of Erik.</p><p>"I'm coming with you," I told them.</p><p>"You can't come in the ambulance, I'm sorry," one of the paramedics said.</p><p>"I'll take you," Ragnar said immediately. "My car's across the road."</p><p>"We'll need to speak to you, Miss—" one of the police officers began, stepping in front of me. I recognised the young PC who'd come to my flat.</p><p>"Later. You can speak to her at the hospital," Ragnar interrupted. "Erik, Dagfinn, take care of these." He nodded at Brida, Gisela and Uhtred, and Aethelflaed.</p><p>"We're fine," Uhtred said with a frown.</p><p>"You have a car here?" Erik asked him.</p><p>"No—"</p><p>"Then you can go with Dagfinn when the cops have finished with you. Aethelflaed, they're going to want a statement from you. I'll stay with you."</p><p>"Fine," Uhtred muttered.</p><p>"Come on, Skade." Ragnar wrapped his arm around me and steered me to the door. A few minutes later, we were in his car tearing across town in pursuit of the ambulance's screaming siren.</p><p>"Please let him be all right," I whispered over and over, as I sat huddled in the passenger seat with my arms wrapped around myself. I felt sick and cold, scarcely able to believe that what had started off as an irritating bunch of messages on Facebook, had become this. Haesten must be crazy.</p><p>"Skorpa will be all right," Ragnar told me. "He's a tough bastard."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>When we arrived at the hospital, Ragnar led me into reception and approached the desk. "We're here for Sven Hansen," he announced. "He was brought in a few minutes ago with a stab wound."</p><p>"He'll have been taken to the emergency department," the woman said as she tapped at her keyboard. "Yes, I have the details here. You won't be able to go in."</p><p>"Where can we wait?" Ragnar asked.</p><p>I didn't listen as he was given directions. Then he grasped my hand and began to march down the corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked numbly.</p><p>"ED. They probably won't give any information except to next-of-kin, so you're his wife, okay?"</p><p>"Yes." I scurried alongside him as we turned left and right and left again, passing through numerous double doors, until we reached a large waiting area with a few people sitting around, and another reception desk. Once again, Ragnar took over.</p><p>"You have Sven Hansen here with a stab wound?" he asked. "This is his wife, Kaitlyn, and I'm his best friend."</p><p>We were asked to take a seat and told that a doctor would advise us on Sven's condition as soon as possible. Then all we could do was sit down and wait.</p><p>We sat, and paced, and sat some more, not talking, just waiting in an agonised silence as people came and went. I didn't know how much time passed, but eventually Aethelflaed and Erik arrived. Aethelflaed sat beside me and pulled me into a hug, while Ragnar got up to talk to Erik in hushed voices. I strained my ears to hear and picked up enough to know that the police were looking for Haesten and had confirmed that Aethelflaed's video was sufficient evidence for there to be no question as to what had happened.</p><p>"Thank you," I whispered to her. "Thank you so much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa has surgery to repair a tear in his liver, the police hunt Haesten, and a shockingly familiar face shows up at the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>It seemed hours before a doctor finally came to speak to us. Ragnar jumped up, while Aethelflaed and I remained sitting. Brida and Gisela had both sent texts, checking what was happening and letting us know they were all together at Gisela and Uhtred's house.</p><p>"Mrs Hansen?" the doctor addressed me.</p><p>I nodded. "How is… Sven?"</p><p>"We're taking him into surgery. He has some internal bleeding, and a scan shows a tear to his liver."</p><p>I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. Aethelflaed slid her arm around me.</p><p>"How long will it take?" Ragnar asked.</p><p>"I can't give you a timescale, I'm sorry. It would depend on what we find."</p><p>"Will he be okay?"</p><p>"He's in good hands. We'll keep you informed. Perhaps you'd like to wait in the family room at the end of the corridor." He pointed, then walked away.</p><p>We all went to the room indicated. A nurse intercepted us to let us know there was a drinks machine around the corner, and the cafeteria on the next floor was open if we needed anything.</p><p>"Skorpa's car," I said suddenly, as we sat down in the room.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Aethelfaed asked.</p><p>"It's in the hotel carpark. He paid for four hours. They'll clamp it."</p><p>"Don't worry about that, for God's sake," Ragnar said. "I'll deal with it." He left the room. Ten minutes later, he returned with a plastic bag containing Skorpa's clothes, and some keys dangling from one finger. "I'm going to go and get Erik. We'll collect Skorpa's car and take it to his place. We'll be back here in about an hour. Okay?"</p><p>I nodded. "Thank you, Ragnar."</p><p>He took off, and I slumped on a chair beside Aethelflaed. "Shall I get you some coffee?" she offered.</p><p>I shook my head. "What did the police say?"</p><p>"I forwarded them a copy of the video. They were going to send some officers to Haesten's place. They should be coming here to talk to you, too. I told them to leave you alone for the moment, but they need to—"</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted her, and it opened to admit PC Jones and a female sergeant.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Harrington," PC Jones said. "You remember me? PC Jennifer Jones. This is Sergeant Catherine Maitland."</p><p>The sergeant smiled. I scowled. "So, it was you I spoke to a few months ago when Haesten was stalking me? You told me threatening messages and dirty pictures weren't important enough. You basically told me I wasn't important. And now Skorpa is in surgery!"</p><p>"I'm very sorry, Miss Harrington. We see a lot of cases of stalking and unless there is some physical threat—"</p><p>"Well, there's been one now. Perhaps you'll take it seriously this time," I retorted.</p><p>"Miss Harrington, would you remind if we ask you a few questions?" PC Jones put in. "It won't take long."</p><p>I sighed. "Go on, then."</p><p>"When we spoke to you before, you told us you had just met Sven Hansen the night Haesten Storrison was injured."</p><p>"I had. I met him again a week later, and now we're together."</p><p>PC Jones nodded and wrote something in her notebook. "Did you see Mr Storrison at all earlier in the Cauldron?"</p><p>"No. My friends and I watched the band. Skorpa—Sven was with me. After the band finished, he turned to speak to me. Then suddenly he gasped and said it felt like someone had stabbed him. Then he collapsed. I didn't see it happen."</p><p>"Thank you." PC Jones wrote something else. "We understand Sven is in surgery?"</p><p>"They said he has a tear in his liver." I gulped and tried to hold back more tears.</p><p>"That's all for now. I'm sure your friend has told you her video will ensure Sven's attacker will be arrested and charged."</p><p>Aethelflaed squeezed my arm, and I nodded.</p><p>"We'll leave you now," Sergeant Maitland said, and the pair got up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Aethelflaed asked as soon as the door closed behind them.</p><p>"I suppose." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "How long has it been?"</p><p>"About twenty minutes since the doctor spoke to us."</p><p>I got up and started pacing. "How long will it take?" I shook my head. "I know you don't know. I can't bear this!"</p><p>I alternately paced and sat fidgeting. A TV screen on the wall was showing a rerun of a soap opera, and I changed the channel to find some news, then turned up the volume. There was nothing about what had happened, but it was obviously too soon.</p><p>Hours passed. Ragnar and Erik arrived, bringing coffees from Starbucks. "Hospital coffee is disgusting. Thought you might like these," Erik said as he sat down the other side of Aethelflaed and placed a paper cup in her hands. "It's white, I hope that's okay. I have sugar in my pocket."</p><p>"Thank you, Erik. White is fine. I don't take sugar," she said.</p><p>Ragnar sat next to me and gave me a cup. When I checked, it was black coffee. He passed me a couple of sachets of sugar and a wooden stick to stir it.</p><p>"Thanks," I said.</p><p>"Have you heard anything yet?"</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>We drank our coffees and waited. Erik and Aethelflaed talked quietly. I lost myself in my own thoughts. Eventually, the doctor who'd spoken to us before returned to tell us that Skorpa was out of surgery. They had repaired the tear in his liver and hadn't found any other internal damage. He was in ICU being monitored.</p><p>"Can I see him?" I asked at once.</p><p>"Of course. A nurse will come to take you there shortly." The doctor left us.</p><p>It was another half hour before the nurse arrived, and Ragnar accompanied me to the ICU. Skorpa was hooked up to a blood transfusion and a drip, but didn't have a breathing tube, so it seemed he wasn't doing too badly. A machine beeped steadily, echoing his heartbeat. He looked impossibly pale and still, the only indication he was alive being his chest rising and falling steadily. I sat beside the bed and held his hand as more tears fell. Ragnar stood behind me and squeezed my shoulder.</p><p>While we were there, a nurse came in to take Skorpa's obs and replace the saline with a new bag.</p><p>"When will he wake up?" I asked.</p><p>"Soon, we hope. His signs are all good," she replied.</p><p>The sky began to lighten outside the window, and suddenly Ragnar's stomach rumbled loudly. "Sorry." He laughed.</p><p>"Go and get something to eat if you want," I suggested.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Well, you sound like you're starving. I'm okay, I promise."</p><p>He left me and within minutes, Erik arrived and pulled up another chair.</p><p>"You guys are like guard dogs," I said with a faint smile.</p><p>"We look after our own," Erik told me. "Me, Ragnar, and Dagfinn all work for Skorpa along with a couple of other guys, but we're his friends, too. We're like family."</p><p>"I thought that."</p><p>"Yeah, so if he needs us, or you do, we're all gonna be here. Right now, one or more of us will be around you and Skorpa all the time until Haesten is caught. We'd do the same for any of you, including Aethelflaed and Gisela." He gave a slightly wistful smile.</p><p>"What about you? Anyone special?" I knew he hadn't.</p><p>"Oh, well, I'm pretty single right now." He laughed and flushed a little.</p><p>I glanced at him. "Do you like Aethelflaed?"</p><p>"Uh, well—"</p><p>"Don't be coy, Erik. Life's too short," I told him. "She likes you, so if you like her, ask her out."</p><p>"Wow, uh, you don't beat around the bush." He laughed some more.</p><p>"No, I don't. I say what I think and if I want something, I go after it. Like I said, life's too short."</p><p>"Right. I'll talk to her, then."</p><p>Suddenly, the beeps on the machine sped up, then settled again. Skorpa's hand twitched, and his fingers curled around mine. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned a little. Erik sprang up and went to the door.</p><p>"Nurse!" he called.</p><p>A nurse hurried in and began checking Skorpa's monitor and him. He opened his eyes, then blinked in the bright light.</p><p>"Skorpa!" I squeezed his hand more firmly.</p><p>He groaned and licked his lips. "Skade?"</p><p>"You're okay."</p><p>"What happened?" he croaked.</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>"Was I stabbed?"</p><p>"It was Haesten."</p><p>He glanced at Erik. "Did you—?"</p><p>"No need," Erik said. "The cops are after him. Aethelflaed got the whole thing on video."</p><p>"She was taking a photo of you and me," I put in. "She thought she'd tease me because I was gazing at you all loved up, but she hit the video setting instead."</p><p>"That's good." He moved a little and moaned.</p><p>"Try to keep still, Sven," the nurse said. "You have a tear to your liver. The surgeon repaired it, and the blood you lost has been replaced. There's no reason to believe there will be any lasting effects from this, but you will need to rest." She checked a chart. "I'll give you some more pain relief."</p><p>"Is everyone else okay?" Skorpa asked Erik.</p><p>"Yeah, buddy, don't worry about that. Ragnar and Aethelflaed are here. Dagfinn took the others home. He's getting some sleep, then he'll go and open the garage. Ragnar and I took your car back to your place."</p><p>Skorpa closed his eyes. "I feel like shit."</p><p>"Yeah, you look like shit," Erik teased. He got up and leaned over to give Skorpa's arm a squeeze. "I'll go and see if there's any news from the cops yet."</p><p>"I'm staying here," I said.</p><p>I stayed by Skorpa's side until he fell asleep again. Then I pried myself away from him to find the others and get some more coffee. The news on the TV in the room where they waited showed a picture of Haesten and reported that he was wanted by the police in connection with a stabbing incident in the Cauldron nightclub, during which Sven Hansen was badly injured. It added that if members of the public saw Haesten, they should not approach him, but call 999 immediately.</p><p>"Nice to see them taking it seriously this time," I muttered.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened to admit Brida, Gisela, and Uhtred. Brida and Gisela grabbed me in a group hug.</p><p>"How is he?" Brida asked.</p><p>"How are you?" Gisela added.</p><p>"I think he'll be okay. The surgery went well. He was awake and talking for a little while. I'm all right."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>We all sat down again. Ragnar returned from the cafeteria with a bag of sandwiches and handed it around. Now the worst seemed to be over, I realised I was hungry and took one gratefully. Half an hour later, I went back to Skorpa. He was still sleeping, but when he woke a couple of hours later, a doctor came to check him over and announced he could leave the ICU for a general ward.</p><p>Ragnar was with me at the time. "Surely you have a private room," he said with a frown. "What if that arsehole who stabbed him wanders in?"</p><p>The doctor winced. "We do have a room, but they cost—"</p><p>"I'll pay. Just put him in there, will you?" Ragnar said sternly.</p><p>"Fine. No problem," the doctor agreed at once.</p><p>Skorpa smiled faintly.</p><p>An hour later, he was in a large private room with its own bathroom and TV. Given that he was recovering well, there was no need for everyone to stay at the hospital, and Erik took Aethelflaed home so she could get some sleep. Ragnar put a chair outside the door, where he sat for the next several hours like a bodyguard, until the news reported that Haesten had been apprehended and taken into custody. Finally, everyone could relax a little.</p><p>Skorpa had been sleeping peacefully since they moved him, and now I leaned forward, rested my head on my folded arms on the edge of the bed, and slept too.</p><p>I woke with a stiff neck an hour later. Skorpa was still sleeping. I left the room and found Ragnar dozing on the chair outside.</p><p>"Is he okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, still sleeping. I'm going to the ladies. Are the others still here?"</p><p>"Yes, in the waiting room with Erik."</p><p>I went to the toilet and rinsed my face, then went to speak to the others. Gisela was curled up on a couch, sleeping, with her head in Uhtred's lap. Erik and Aethelflaed sat close together, talking quietly, and Brida was reading a magazine.</p><p>I sat down to chat to them for a few minutes. "There's no need for you all to be here," I said. "Skorpa's going to be okay. Haesten's been caught so none of you have to worry anymore. Ragnar's still outside Skorpa's room like a bodyguard, but he can barely stay awake. Why don't you take him home, Brida?"</p><p>"Yes, I should." She stood up.</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and a young woman of about my age, holding the hand of a small boy hovered in the doorway. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place her. I glanced down at the boy and as he stared up at me, I found myself looking into Skorpa's distinctive dark blue-grey eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skade, Skorpa and the others start getting to know Suzanne Hansen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>"Hello," the young woman said. "I was told I'd find friends of Sven Hansen in here."</p><p>Erik got up and came to my side. "Who are you?" he asked before I could.</p><p>"My name's Suzanne Hansen, or used to be. You won't know me."</p><p>She couldn't have been Skorpa's wife, I reasoned. Surely he'd have told me. And if he'd been married recently enough to have a four- or five-year-old kid, Erik would have known.</p><p>"I'm his half-sister," the woman went on. "I saw him on the news."</p><p>"I'm Kaitlyn," I said. "Sven's girlfriend. You'd better sit down."</p><p>Gisela woke and sat up. She and Uhtred decided to go home, and Brida went to get Ragnar. Erik and Aethelflaed stayed.</p><p>Suzanne sat down on the couch Gisela and Uhtred had vacated. The little boy went to the toy box in the corner and began to play with some model cars.</p><p>"How is Sven?" Suzanne asked. "I saw the report that he'd been stabbed."</p><p>"He's had surgery, but he's going to be okay," I told her. "Why are you here, though? He mentioned you once, but he said his father and step-mother had a baby and not long after that, they abandoned him and moved to Manchester."</p><p>Suzanne nodded. "I didn't even know I had a brother until a couple of years ago. My—our—father is very dictatorial and old-fashioned. My mother isn't much different. I married young so I could get away, but he turned out to be, um, worse than my parents. I don't want to go into that just now. I saw the news about Sven when he went to prison about eighteen months ago, and he looked so familiar, and the name isn't common. I knew we had to be related, but I couldn't find out much about him. I knew he had a garage here in Winchester, because I looked him up on Google after he was arrested and found out, uh, some other stuff." She flushed. "But then I was dealing with my own problems and it had to be put to the back of my mind. I didn't know if he was still in prison or not, but when I saw the news early this morning, I left right away. I wanted to check that he was okay, and I had to get away from my husband. I thought it was the chance I needed—to maybe get to know Sven, and to find somewhere else to live."</p><p>"Did your husband hurt you?" I asked softly, immediately feeling a connection with her.</p><p>"Not physically. Mentally, yes. I was virtually a prisoner. He cut me off from my friends; made me quit my job. He dictated every aspect of my life and he intimidated me. Finally, I saw I had to get out for my own sanity, and for Mark, my little boy. I don't want him growing up in an environment like that, thinking it's normal."</p><p>"You've come to the right place." I smiled at her. "Skorpa—that's the name Sven goes by—and his friends are extremely protective. This is Erik—" I pointed behind me. "That's Aethelflaed, one of my best friends. The couple who just left are Gisela and Uhtred, more of my closest friends. The other woman is Brida and she's going out with Ragnar, another of Skorpa's men. Those guys are like family."</p><p>Erik grinned. "We look after our own. She's right." He indicated me. "You came to the right place. If you're Skorpa's kin, he won't let anyone near you if they want to hurt you, and that goes for me, Ragnar, and the others, too."</p><p>"Thank you." Suzanne's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know what reception I would get, but I had to come."</p><p>"Hey." I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. He won't get to you. We'll make sure of it."</p><p>"Do you know of a cheap motel or something where I could—?"</p><p>"You're not staying in a motel." Aethelflaed spoke up. "I have a house. I was sharing it with Brida, but she moved in with Ragnar recently, so there's an empty room. You must come and stay with me."</p><p>Suzanne's eyes widened. "Oh, I couldn't impose like that. You don't even know me."</p><p>"Like Erik said about your brother and his guys, the same goes for Skade—Kaitlyn—and the rest of us. We're like sisters. We have each other's backs, always."</p><p>"Thank you, but I barely have any money—only a hundred pounds. We came on the train and it used up everything else I had." Suzanne flushed.</p><p>"Don't worry about that," Aethelflaed said at once.</p><p>"We'll help you get on your feet," I added. "Skorpa isn't in a state to do anything, but he'd expect it."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Suzanne asked again. "He might not want me here."</p><p>"Of course he will," Erik told her. "He wouldn't turn his back on a sister. It's his father who kicked him in the teeth, not you. You said your husband made you give up work. What did you do before?"</p><p>"I was an accounts clerk. I miss it."</p><p>Erik grinned. "I think we can fix you up if you plan on staying here. Skorpa hates doing accounts. We don't have anyone in the garage office at the moment. The last woman quit because he can be a bit, um—"</p><p>"Your brother has a hot temper," I interrupted. "He probably intimidated her."</p><p>Suzanne smiled. "I have that in common with him, then. At least I used to before it was squashed by that poor excuse for a husband." She fiddled with her wedding ring, then suddenly took it off and put it in her bag. "I am staying. I need to find a new life for myself and Mark. You've all been so kind already, and I've only been here a few minutes. If Sven doesn't mind, I would certainly be interested in the job."</p><p>"It's not really his call, it's mine and Ragnar's," Erik said. "As long as things run smoothly, Skorpa lets us get on with it. He's had a couple of periods away from it where we had to."</p><p>"You mean when he was in prison?"</p><p>I gave Erik a warning look, then smiled at Suzanne. "I'm sure he'll tell you more about that himself. There are a lot of gaps to fill in that you can't get off the Internet."</p><p>"All right. When do you think I will be able to see him?" she asked.</p><p>"We can go now." I got up again.</p><p>"We can watch your little boy, if you like," Aethelflaed offered.</p><p>"Thank you," Suzanne said. "That would be great. He's a good boy. He won't give you any trouble." She went to Mark and whispered to him for a minute, then followed me to the door. "How long have you been with Sven?" she asked. "Or… what is it you call him? Skorpa?"</p><p>"Yes. He got the name from a Danish warlord from the ninth century. It kind of suits him. We have that in common. I've been known as Skade to my friends since I was a kid. Skade was a Norse goddess. Anyway, I've only known him a few months. We met a couple of days after he got out of prison. I was in a bit of a sticky situation myself. I agreed to meet this man I'd been chatting to on the Internet, but when I got to the bar, he was nothing like he said. I was stupid, I know that. I ditched him but he wouldn't let it go. He kept sending me dirty messages, then threatening ones. It was pretty scary for a while."</p><p>"That's awful," Suzanne said. "Did you call the police?"</p><p>"Yes, but they didn't care because he hadn't actually hurt me. Then I went to the Cauldron nightclub with my friends one night, and he turned up again, grabbing at me and threatening me. I got separated from my friends in the crowd. I saw Skorpa, Ragnar, and Erik nearby. I knew who Skorpa was because he's sort of well-known around here. I asked them to help me and the rest, as they say, is history. Only unfortunately, the guy, Haesten, didn't give up. He was the one who stabbed Skorpa last night." I left out the part where Ragnar and Erik had put Haesten in hospital.</p><p>"Oh my God! He sounds like a psycho!" Suzanne exclaimed. "Thank God they caught him."</p><p>"Yeah, he won't be on the loose again any time soon. Aethelflaed got a video clip of him doing it. Totally by mistake. She was trying to take a picture of me and Skorpa so she could make fun of me for being, well, not like myself. Embarrassingly soppy, I suppose." I laughed. "Lucky she did. Here we are." I stopped outside Skorpa's door. Ragnar had now gone.</p><p>We entered the room and found Skorpa awake and scowling. He relaxed and smiled as soon as he saw me, but then his smile wavered a little as his gaze landed on Suzanne.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" I asked as I took his hand.</p><p>"How do you think I feel?" He grimaced. "I suppose it could have been worse. Who's this?" He nodded at Suzanne.</p><p>"Skorpa, this is Suzanne Hansen. She's your little half-sister."</p><p>His eyes widened and he pulled his hand free of mine to lever himself up into a sitting position. Then he groaned and swore.</p><p>"Keep still," I protested. "You'll hurt yourself. The nurse said we can prop the bed up if you like." I searched for the button and slowly raised the top half of the bed, so he was propped upright. Then I moved out of the way and beckoned Suzanne forward. "Suzanne saw you on the news. She didn't know she had a brother until quite recently," I explained. "She's here with her little boy."</p><p>"Your father never told you about me?" Skorpa asked. He didn't acknowledge the man as his own father, which didn't surprise me.</p><p>"No. It's a long story. I wasn't sure what my reception would be if I turned up, but Kaitlyn, I mean Skade—" She paused and smiled at me; "—and your friends have been so nice."</p><p>"Suzanne needs a brother. And the rest of us," I said. I bent and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you to chat, okay?"</p><p>"Sure." He smiled. I left the room, and before I closed the door, I heard him saying: "So, you're my sister. I never got the chance to know you. You were just a baby when your parents moved to Manchester."</p><p>I closed the door and went back to the family room. Erik was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing with Mark and the toy cars.</p><p>I stayed at the hospital all day. Various members of our two groups came and went. Erik took Aethelflaed, Suzanne, and Mark to Aethelflaed's house. Ragnar and Brida came back in the late afternoon and brought pizza with them. Skorpa repeatedly begged me to go home and get some sleep, but I refused until a nurse told me I couldn't stay all night. Skorpa was out of the woods and there was no reason to worry. He would make a full recovery, and only needed time and rest.</p><p>Eventually, I went home. Dagfinn had returned after the garage closed, wanting to see how Skorpa was doing, and then hung around. He drove me home and made sure I got inside my flat before he left. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes. I just lay on my bed and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, it was morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skorpa gets out of hospital and plans a future with Skade, and Haesten finally gets his come-uppance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p>Skorpa stayed in hospital for four days until he went stir-crazy and threatened to discharge himself if he wasn't released. Nothing any of us said would dissuade him, but his doctor agreed he could go home, provided someone would be there to take care of him. He needed to rest and heal.</p><p>Erik and I collected him from the hospital in Erik's Range Rover. He had a Suburu Impreza as well, but the Range Rover was more practical, and certainly more comfortable than a rally style car with rock-hard suspension. Skorpa sat in the front with Erik and I sat in the back with my bags. Erik had picked up me and them from my flat that morning.</p><p>When we arrived at the flats in Stanmore, Erik carried all the bags, and I called the lift. Skorpa wasn't able to climb the stairs easily, but he grumbled about hating "fucking lifts" on the way up.</p><p>"What are you doing with all that stuff?" he asked Erik, as we sat down in the living room and Erik put my belongings next to the sofa.</p><p>"It's mine, I told you I was moving in," I reminded him.</p><p>"It's customary to wait to be invited."</p><p>"I can soon go when you're well enough, but for the moment, I'm staying. Unless you want Dagfinn to move in." I raised an eyebrow. "He offered. His landlord's giving him problems."</p><p>"No," Skorpa growled.</p><p>"Shall I hang around?" Erik asked me sympathetically.</p><p>"No, don't worry. You've got a date later, haven't you?" I smiled and winked.</p><p>Erik beamed. "Yes, actually, I need to get ready." He left us and closed the door after him.</p><p>"Who's he dating?" Skorpa asked.</p><p>"Aethelflaed. They arranged it the day after you went into hospital."</p><p>"I'm sorry for my mood."</p><p>"Don't be. I get it. I know it's frustrating, but at least you're home."</p><p>"You don't have to stay. I'm a pain in the arse when I have shit wrong with me."</p><p>"I'm staying," I said firmly. "What would you do if I was injured or sick?"</p><p>"I wouldn't leave your side," he responded immediately.</p><p>"Well, then. I'm not leaving your side. You can be as grumpy as you like, but I'll still love you, and I'm not going anywhere until the doctor says you're okay."</p><p>He grinned suddenly. "Don't hold your breath. I might like having you here so much, I won't want you to go."</p><p>"On the other hand, you might be glad to get rid of me." I leaned over and kissed him.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Now, do you want anything? I need to set my laptop up and work for a couple of hours."</p><p>"Can I have a beer?"</p><p>"No. You're on painkillers. You can have juice."</p><p>"Fuck this," Skorpa muttered as I went into the kitchen.</p><p>I worked for a while, and Skorpa watched something on the TV with the volume low. It didn't distract me, and I quickly caught up on the emails and a small design job I wanted to take care of. As soon as I put the computer away, Skorpa switched off the TV.</p><p>"Do you know where my sister is staying?" he asked. "I know she told me, but I was still drugged up and I can't remember."</p><p>"She's staying with Aethelflaed. When Brida moved in with Ragnar, Aethelflaed was going to look for a new housemate, because the rent's a lot on her own, so this will work out great."</p><p>"What's she doing for money?"</p><p>"Ragnar and Erik gave her a job at the garage. She's an accounts clerk."</p><p>Skorpa grinned. "That's the best news I've had all day."</p><p>"How do you feel about Suzanne being here?"</p><p>"It's good to get to know her. I never had the opportunity, as you know. She's safe from that arsehole of a husband, too."</p><p>"Yeah, he sounds like a real piece of work. Ragnar got her a new SIM card for her phone, so he and her parents can't reach her. If they work out that she came here and come looking for her, she's got plenty of people on her side."</p><p>"You mean in the absence of me being able to get off this fucking couch and punch someone." Skorpa frowned.</p><p>"You'll soon be back to normal, so long as you rest when you're supposed to."</p><p>He nodded and sighed. "What's she doing about the husband?"</p><p>"Ragnar put her in touch with your solicitor."</p><p>"He's a criminal defence lawyer," Skorpa said with a grimace.</p><p>"Yes, but his wife is in family law. She's helping Suzanne file for divorce."</p><p>"Okay. Good."</p><p>"Ragnar told them to send you the bill," I added.</p><p>Skorpa laughed. "I see. Spending all my money while I'm drugged up and don't know what's going on."</p><p>He managed to relax for the rest of the day. I made us some pasta and discovered that when I was cooking something for him, I actually didn't mind doing it. When we went to bed, he lay flat on his back and didn't touch me, and I realised he was probably in more pain than he was admitting to. Every time he got off the couch to go to the bathroom, or changed position, he winced and ground his teeth, but didn't say anything.</p><p>It took only three days for Skorpa to become as frustrated as he had cooped up in the hospital. He stood gazing out of the flat window one morning, glowering. "This is as bad as being in fucking prison," he grumbled.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"I'm going to the garage."</p><p>"You can't drive," I reminded him.</p><p>"I'll get a taxi."</p><p>"You will not." I put my laptop aside. "If you try to do things before you're properly healed, it will just take longer."</p><p>"I'm fine." He stalked into the hallway to get his boots, stooped to lace one up, and groaned in pain.</p><p>"You're not fine. Seriously, Skorpa, come and sit down."</p><p>"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" he snarled.</p><p>"Okay, then. Do what you want." I sighed. "Get a taxi to the garage. When you collapse and end up back in hospital, don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>"You're not a doctor," he reminded me.</p><p>"No, but I have a recovery sheet of instructions from your doctor. Don't be a dick."</p><p>"Go to hell!" Skorpa bent to lace his other boot, then straightened with another groan, and punched the wall. "Fuck!"</p><p>I went to him and grabbed the hand he was shaking the pain out of. "Stop it. I know it's frustrating, but really, is sitting still for a couple of weeks as bad as being in a jail cell for seven years?"</p><p>Skorpa leaned against the wall and sighed. "No. I'm sorry. You don't deserve me being a shit to you."</p><p>"No, I don't, but I get it. I have an idea though. Maybe we can get out of here for a bit if we borrow Erik's car."</p><p>"Why Erik's?"</p><p>"Because it's the most comfortable. You'll feel every bump in the road in yours. I think Erik is home. Both his cars are outside. Go and sit down again." I let myself out and went to Erik's flat. When I knocked, Aethelflaed opened the door.</p><p>"Hi, Skade." She beamed.</p><p>"Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"</p><p>"I've got a day off. Erik's taking me out for the day."</p><p>"Nice. Which car are you going in?"</p><p>"The blue sporty one. Do you need anything? Is Skorpa being a pain in the arse?"</p><p>"Yes, he is. Can I have a word with Erik?"</p><p>"I'm here." Erik appeared, towelling his hair. He wore only jeans, every muscle bulging. Aethelflaed stared at him as if she wanted to forget the day out and drag him to bed. "What's Skorpa done?"</p><p>"He's just in a temper because he's bored. Can I borrow your car? The Range Rover. He won't be comfortable in the Supra."</p><p>"Uh, I guess. You can drive, right?"</p><p>"Of course I can drive, I just don't have my own car right now. If it's not a problem to you, you could put me on your insurance. I don't mind paying the difference."</p><p>Erik laughed. "I don't care about that. Come in. I'll want your details."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Erik's insurance company confirmed they had added me to his policy for the Range Rover, and he handed over the keys. "You might as well keep them for now," he told me. "Just use it whenever you want. Anything to keep our lord and master from losing his head."</p><p>I laughed and left them to get ready for their day out. Skorpa was sitting on the couch with one boot still unfastened, scowling. I jangled the car keys in front of him, then knelt down to fix his boot. "Erik put me on his insurance. We can use the Range Rover any time we want while you're supposedly resting. I can drive and you can sit still and admire the scenery."</p><p>Skorpa's scowl switched to a grin. "I don't have to go out for a drive to admire the scenery."</p><p>"Shut up. Let's go. You can decide where we go, and I'll do the driving."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be working?"</p><p>"I have a quiet couple of days. I can get away with it. Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"I don't care. Anywhere that's not here."</p><p>We drove to the coast and parked close to the sea so we could watch the goings on. I fetched fish and chips from a nearby food kiosk and we ate in the car, then took a very slow ten-minute walk and sat on a bench breathing the sea air. Skorpa's mood improved enormously and by the time we got home, he was happy to rest on the couch and watch TV. I decided to arrange my work to give me a few hours free every day until he could get about himself. That way we could go somewhere different each day.</p><p>It was only a week before he could go to the garage. He couldn't drive or do any work, but Erik took him there for a couple of hours at a time so he could bother the guys and talk to Suzanne. He was healing fast, had stopped taking painkillers, and although we still couldn't get up to much in the bedroom, there was nothing wrong with his hands or his mouth. A couple of check-ups at the hospital revealed the tear in his liver had knitted together and the external tissue had repaired. He was still sore, but the doctor finally gave him the all clear, telling him that he wouldn't do any damage by getting back to what he normally did.</p><p>"So, I guess you can go back to your flat," he said when we got home from the hospital. I was driving the Supra that day. He had added me to his insurance, and I had returned Erik's car keys.</p><p>"I guess I can."</p><p>He glanced at me and chewed his lip.</p><p>"What?" I prompted.</p><p>"Am I a complete pain in the arse to live with?"</p><p>"Terrible." I grimaced. "I can't wait to leave."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Shit, I thought— I don't know. I thought it worked well. I guess I don't realise what a dickhead I am when I'm sick."</p><p>"I'm teasing you." I parked the car and reached over to grasp his hand. "I thought it worked well, too. I like being here with you."</p><p>He smiled. "Then stay. Give up your place. Stay with me."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know I'm crazy about you. I was hooked from the moment you asked Ragnar to let you stand with me that night in the Cauldron."</p><p>I grinned. "You realise if I give up my flat, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. If you change your mind in, say, a month, or six months, it's too bad."</p><p>He leaned towards me. "I'd count myself lucky if I'm stuck with you. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." I kissed him, then pulled back. "Let's get inside."</p><p>A couple of hours later, we crawled out of bed to get something to eat. Skorpa switched on the TV and found a news channel. During the last week, Haesten had been sent to prison for attempted manslaughter, which everyone had celebrated. I thought we wouldn't hear anything more about him, but yet again, his name was mentioned.</p><p>"—Storrison was found by prison guards early this morning, dead from multiple stab wounds—"</p><p>"What?" I sank onto the couch beside Skorpa and listened to the rest of the report.</p><p>"Fellow prisoner, Cnut Ranulfson, who is serving three life-sentences for the murders of three men nine years ago, has admitted to wanting to 'punish' Storrison after the latter apparently boasted about attacking garage owner Sven Hansen recently—"</p><p>Skorpa chuckled.</p><p>"Did you know that guy?" I asked.</p><p>"Cnut? Yeah. When I went inside the first time, I was in the same prison. It's high security, but there were no spaces in Bovingdon where I went the second time. I was moved out after two years, but I got to know Cnut pretty well. Evil little bastard, but loyal. I suppose he thought he might as well make sure Haesten can never come after me again. Cnut's never getting out of there so he has nothing to lose, but Haesten will be out in a few years. He seems to be the kind of guy who won't let things drop."</p><p>"Wow." I supposed I should have been more shocked, but all I felt was relief. I would never have to worry about Haesten again.</p><p>"At least we can forget about him now." Skorpa turned off the TV. "We can plan when you're gonna move all your stuff here."</p><p>"You might regret that. I have a lot of stuff."</p><p>"We can always move somewhere bigger. Like I said, this place belongs to Erik. It was never intended to be permanent. He'll let it out to someone and make some money out of it. We could get a house, maybe."</p><p>We talked about our plans long into the night. It had only been a few months, and when I'd approached Skorpa for help, I never would have thought this would have been the result. But I was happy—truly happy—and my actions had led to Brida and Aethelfled finding happiness, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>